


Papa Knows Best

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Drops of Poison [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Castration, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fucked Up, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostate Massage, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Stabbing, Torture, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Papa gets lonely, and finds a surprising opportunity to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! As promised I am writing about Papa (Everett) and Malcolm! I hope y'all enjoy, and as always I will be adding tags as I go so please be aware of that. I adore comments so please don't be afraid to leave one! I don't expect this to be terribly long, but we'll see what happens!

Everett was in a foul mood as he left the mountain house. Jason was fixated on some stupid human - again! He’d thought his son had learned his lesson after he had tricked him into killing his human mother. Things were proving to be more difficult this time. Then again, it had been over sixty years since he had turned Jason to begin with. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised that his baby was having thoughts and ideas that Everett hadn’t put there.

He knew as soon as he walked into the motel room that there was a human there - one of the hunters he had seen. They had a stench about them that seemed to follow them wherever they went. Everett played it cool, like he couldn’t hear the man breathing from inside the closet. Killing someone, especially a hunter, was sure to lighten his mood.

Everett went into the washroom, and ran the tub. He was positive the hunter would make a move, since the water would ‘cover’ any noise he made. As if Everett couldn’t hear his heart pounding from a mile away. He whistled the lullaby Jason would hum from time to time. It was hard not to grin when he heard the closet door open. Everett could see the hunter in the bathroom mirror out of the corner of his eye. He very carefully refrained from making eye contact with the reflective surface.

The hunter was creeping up behind him, and Everett would give him some credit. His footsteps were the quietest Everett had ever heard, and even his breathing was almost silent - to a human anyway. His heartbeat was giving him away though. It was pounding hard in the man’s chest, drowning out everything else.

Everett’s fangs descended in his mouth, his claws coming out to play. He was almost vibrating with excitement, but he couldn’t pounce too soon or his prey would get away from him. He saw the hunter raise a gun, and that was when Everett made his move. He dissipated into mist as the gun was fired, the bullet never touching his physical form, and cracking the mirror as it made contact.

“What the fuck -” the hunter snarled.

“Did you think I was some whelp who had never seen a hunter before?” Everette asked, reforming right behind the hunter. He grabbed his arms, and snapped the man’s wrist, forcing him to drop the gun. “I am an ancient evil that has seen more than my share of your kind - and killed them all,” he hissed. He licked the sweat off the hunter’s temple, and grinned when he shivered in disgust.

Everett tossed him across the room, and watched as the man tried to get up, only to wretch from the pain. He pulled out a knife, and Everett had to laugh. He let the full force of his power hit the man, and he stumbled, Everett’s laugh reverberating in his head, making him cry out in pain as it shook him to his core. Everett could smell his fear, and it was making him hungry.

“You know, I used to be a much nicer person,” Everett said as he stalked closer to him. “I had a large nest, with all my beloved children. Then hunters came. Killed every last one of them while they slept. You hunters are a plague - destroying everything without thought. You have no idea what you’re dealing with. I can’t believe they sent a child to kill me,” he said. He grabbed the man’s face. Beneath the scruff, and the messy hair and tired blue eyes, there was a youthfulness that could not be suppressed. The hunter couldn’t have been more than thirty at most, though Everett suspected he was younger than that. “Child soldiers in a war you’ll never win,” he snarled, squeezing down on his jaw. The hunter cried out in pain as claws dug into his skin.

Everett paused for a moment, as he stared at his face. Jason seemed happier since getting Max as a pet. Everett didn’t want a human though...but maybe - was that what he needed? More children? He was always lonely when Jason was away. Maybe that was why he was so hellbent on keeping him all to himself. He looked at the hunter - at the potential there. Wouldn’t that just be delicious? The thought of making a hunter into a vampire was ludacris, and yet there was something so beautifully poetic about turning one into the monster they feared and reviled the most. 

He liked it.

Everett broke the hunter’s jaw, letting him scream as it fell open. Everett grabbed the knife from him, and cut open his own arm, and let his blood drip down the young man’s throat. He could see the horror as the hunter realized what was happening. He tried to struggle, but it was already too late. His body started to heal, his jaw going back into place. Now the fun would begin.

The hunter screamed, and pulled out a second knife, lunging at Everett with it, swinging wildly in his distress. Rule number one of vampire hunting was to never let any vampire blood touch you. He was sure the hunter didn’t want to die but if he escaped he would turn himself over to be put down and that simply wouldn’t do.

Everett fought him off for a while, dodging his attacks with ease, but he was growing bored.

“Enough of this dancing,” Everett snapped. He zipped into the man’s space, grabbed his head, and twisted it until his neck broke. He put his head back into place and waited. The change was almost instantaneous, his body repairing itself, and he watched as once blue eyes opened to reveal angry red. His new son snarled and lunged at him again, but even with his new speed and strength, Everett had centuries of experience. He grabbed his new child, and pinned him to the ground.

“What have you done?!” his child shrieked. “Why didn’t you just kill me?!” 

“Why would I kill my own child?” Everett asked.

“I am  _ not _ your child!” he screamed.

“Of course you are, and I am your Papa - Master will also do if you prefer,” he said.

“Fuck you, I’ll kill you!” he continued with his screaming, struggling to move but unable to.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll try, but very few ever manage to best their Sires. And sadly for you, I am pretty ancient, and there is nothing you can do that I haven't seen before,” Everett told him.

Tears of blood leaked out of his child’s eyes, and Everett licked them up, enjoying the way his new son tried to wriggle away from his touch.

“I’d love to stay, but right now I suspect that the rest of your group is going after your brother and his little pet, and as much as I want to stay here and comfort you, I need to make sure they’re alright first. So for now  _ sleep,”  _ Everett said, filling him with the command. He could tell his child was fighting it, but in the end his eyes fluttered and closed. Everett got off of him, and went back into the bedroom, and emptied out his trunk enough that he could fit his new child in it. He stripped him down, and found a wallet.

“I suppose I should know your name,” he said, laughing to himself. He pulled out his ID, and saw Malcolm Peterson. “Malcolm, is it? Welcome to the family, Malcolm,” he said. 

Malcolm was naked, and Everett pulled some specially designed cuffs from his trunk, and used them to bind him around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, and then placed him in the trunk. They were meant to hold a vampire, so he wasn’t too worried if he woke up. He covered him in clothes just in case any sun tried to get in, and then he locked the trunk. Malcolm probably wouldn’t wake until the next night anyway, the suggestion to sleep had been strong, but it was better to prepare for the worst. 

“I’ll be back, son,” Everett said. He felt strangely happy about his decision. Yes, that was what he had needed - more children. He could hardly wait to break in his hunter-turned-vampire. He ran up the mountain. Jason was probably fine, but he wanted to make sure anyway, and then tomorrow they would find someplace new to live.

When he got to the top of the mountain, the first thing he saw was the skinned corpse of a hunter, his knife stuck in the ground, and covered in blood. The man’s clothes were strewn about, and Everett took a moment to find his ID too. 

“Another Peterson,” he said, as he read the name on the card. He grinned to himself. That was too perfect. He took the dead hunter’s knife. He’d make sure to show it to Malcolm so he knew his human family was dead. He couldn’t wait to see the look of despair on his face.

Once at the house he saw the other two dead hunters - also Petersons. Malcolm’s brothers or cousins maybe. There was a lot of blood, and it would take some work to clean it up, but that could wait. He needed to see Jason first.

He rushed into the house, and he could hear Max’s heart beating wildly, and that made alarm bells go off for him. He found Jason collapsed between the kitchen and dining room, and Jason was feeding off of Max but his mind was not present. It was instinctual to heal himself but he was taking too much. He could see that Jason was covered in wounds, and by the looks of things Max had fed him on his own. It was foolish to do that, but Everett couldn’t be mad at him since he was saving his life. If Jason didn’t stop though he would kill him. He supposed he did owe Max his son’s life. Just this once he would be nice.

“Jason, release him,” Everett commanded him. He used his influence as his sire to break through the instinct. Jason’s fangs retracted, and Max pulled away, shaking but still staying close. Perhaps the boy had learned his lesson after all? Everett gave him a small pat on the head, a sort of ‘good job’ gesture. 

He picked up Jason and told the boy to stay put. He brought him into the basement, and tucked him into his bed. He was shaking, but also healing, and that was all that mattered. His wounds would be all gone by the next night.

“That was very dangerous, darling,” Everett told him. “I’m surprised you would risk so much for that boy. Then again, you always were fond of weak things, and being needed,” he said, sighing. “Sleep now, and tomorrow we’ll go somewhere else,” he said.

Jason opened his eyes for a moment and reached out a hand for him. 

“Papa, is Max okay?” he asked.

“He’s fine, he just needs rest. I’ll take care of him for you, alright?” Everett said.

“Okay. Love you Papa,” Jason said, his words slurring together as he fell asleep. So much trust he had in his Papa. That was why Everett loved him so much.

“Such a good boy,” he said. He couldn’t help but feel a special level of fondness for his child. He was his first born after a hundred years of solitude. After the hunters killed his family he hadn’t wanted anymore children, but Jason had captured him with his sweet nature, and he refused to let go.

Everett went back up the stairs, and grabbed Max, and brought him down into the basement too. He told him a bit about what had happened, and was surprised when Max asked him if he was hurt. The idea was ridiculous, of course - as if one lone hunter could hurt him - still it was a sweet change that he hadn’t expected. Perhaps humans could be trained after all. 

Max asked if Jason would be alright, and there was genuine worry in his voice. Everett explained that he would be fine, but that they couldn’t sleep together or else Jason would end up killing him most likely. It would be accidental, but he’d be dead all the same. He wasn’t sure why he was protecting him, but for now he was allowed to live. Besides, accidental deaths weren’t nearly as satisfying as purposeful ones. Whether Max would end up in the family or not was yet to be seen, but he couldn’t help but hate him slightly less for trying to save Jason.

He put Max to bed and then found a room for himself. It was cramped, and only had a couch to sleep on, but it would do. He laid down on his side, and quickly fell asleep.

The next night he helped Jason clean up the blood and the bodies. It was likely someone would come and investigate their missing hunters, and it would buy them a bit of time if they buried as much of the evidence as they could. Jason went and got Max, and Everett told them he’d meet them at the base. He wanted to go check on Malcolm.

His new child was still asleep in the box, and as lovely as he looked while fast asleep, it was time to wake him up.

“Good morning, Malcolm,” Everett said, throwing command into his voice. Malcolm jerked awake like he’d been having a nightmare, and tried to move only to find that he couldn’t. “We’re going on a little trip. I think I’ll leave you in my trunk, and give you time to think about life, or whatever it is ex-hunters do.”

“Let me out, you bastard!” Malcolm snarled.

“Hmm, that yelling could be a problem though,” Everett said. He reached around Malcolm, and pulled out a bit gag. He had been hoping to get to play more with Jason, but it wasn’t to be. He wrenched Malcolm’s jaw open, and shoved the bit in, tying it tight around his head so it wouldn’t move. Malcolm’s fangs descended, and clinked against the metal, and Everett started to laugh as he panicked over having fangs.

“Oh, and before I forget. I found this in the woods, next to a body that had been skinned alive. Perhaps you recognize it?” Everett asked, holding out the knife he had found next to the hunter. The effect was immediate. Malcolm shook his head, and began to scream and cry, bloody tears streaming down his face. Everett held up the IDs too. “All dead,” he told him. 

Malcolm fought against the cuffs, trying to break free, but there was nothing he could do. Everett watched him struggle for a while, and then leaned down and kissed his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Malcolm glared at him, his teeth gnashing against the bit. Everett pulled back, and smiled. Jason and Max were almost there.

“Time to go,” Everett said, and he closed the trunk, and locked the lid, listening to Malcolm’s muffled screams the entire way to their next home.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett hates hunters, but sometimes they can be useful.

The place they went to next was an old safe house. The town had once had quite the thriving vampire society there. Everett doubted that it was still a safe haven, but it was the closest place they could get to before the sun rose, and that was only by speeding the entire way. He could hear Malcolm screaming from the trunk, and Jason kept shooting him curious glances, asking him who was in there. Everett, of course, remained cryptic by saying it was a surprise. He knew Jason wanted a bigger family, and once Malcolm was done being stubborn, that was what they all would get.

When they arrived at the new place, Everett turned on the lights, and brought the trunk with Malcolm in it down into the basement. He debated leaving him in there, but then decided that he should let him out for some ‘fresh air’. Not that vampires breathed, or needed space, but he liked his face when he was angry or in despair, and wanted to look at it some more.

Everett unlocked the trunk and popped the lid. Malcolm was awake, and shaking, his bloody tears staining all of Everett’s clothing red. No matter - he knew how to get blood out of pretty much everything. He hoisted him out by one of the cuffs, and dropped him on the floor. Malcolm was still trying to bite through the bit in his mouth - so cute.

“I’m sure your old friends will come looking for us,” Everett said as he circled around Malcolm. “I wonder if they’ll kill you immediately, or experiment on you first?” he said. “I know they took one of my daughters and kept her alive for years, cutting off bits of her, pouring holy water on her, testing their weapons against her...I enjoyed ripping their tongues from their heads and watching them choke on their own blood,” he told him. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good fight. I can hardly wait to see what new inventions they bring to the table. Though I doubt they’ve figured out a way to keep their tongues attached,” he mused.

Malcolm growled at him, but it was hardly impressive when it was garbled by the gag. Everett kicked him in the gut anyway. Bad behaviour needed to be corrected immediately or else children thought they could get away with anything.

“You aren’t an animal, so don’t act like one,” Everett chastised him. Malcolm strained against the cuffs once more. Everett noticed that his energy was growing low. Malcolm needed to feed, especially since he had just turned. He’d have to bring him someone to feed on - though - maybe if he starved him a bit he could make that an  _ interesting _ little game too.

Everett heard Jason and Max go into a room down the hall, heading for sleep. Malcolm was fading fast, between his crying, and not feeding, and being up all night, he was exhausted. You could only run on anger for so long before your body gave out. Everett crouched down in front of Malcolm, and took his face between his hands, tilting his head this way and that, even as Malcolm struggled against him.

“You have such long eyelashes,” Everett noted. “They frame your eyes. They’re red now, just like mine. My precious baby looks just like his Papa,” he cooed.

He could sense the disgust and anger in his child, the way it rattled in the cage of his prone form. He was sure that Malcolm would love nothing more than to kill him, and then hand himself over to hunters so they could end him. Everett would have to keep an eye on him for a long time to make sure he didn’t try anything. He kissed Malcolm’s cheek, amused when he jerked back in shock.

“It’s time to  _ sleep _ ,” Everett said. This time Malcolm didn’t manage to hold out for even a second before he was sound asleep. Everett picked him up, and placed him on the bed in the room, tucking him in. He could hardly wait to begin playing with him, but he also needed to sleep. He lay down next to him, and drifted off.

  
  


Everett awoke to the sound of Malcolm grunting as he tried to break out of the cuffs. He rolled his eyes. Hadn’t he figured out that they couldn’t be easily broken yet? Malcolm froze when he realized Everett was awake and watching him. Malcolm glared and continued to gnash his teeth against the bit.

“Poor dear, you must be getting so hungry,” Everett said. Malcolm’s eyes went wide, and Everett could almost taste his fear. It was delicious. “Should I get you  _ someone _ to eat?” he asked.

Malcolm stubbornly turned his head away as if to say ‘I’m not hungry’. Everett knew though. Even centuries later he could still remember that feeling, the terrible gnawing sensation that took over his entire being. He had felt hollow, and the hunger was never ending, like some terrible disease that, no matter how much food you ate, left you feeling as though you had never eaten in your entire life. It had consumed him, driven him mad with a desire for blood. He could almost taste the blood of the first person he had drained, so sweet and delicious. It was like scratching an awful itch, a release that he chased. His mind had screamed ‘ _ More, more, MORE!’  _ and he had slaughtered half his village before morning came. Malcolm would be the same if he tried to resist.

“Very well. Don’t blame me if you end up losing control though,” Everett told him. “Now, let’s get you into the shed,” he said.

Out in the backyard was a windowless shed. Malcolm wouldn’t feel much without blood in him, but torture still hurt, even for a vampire. He picked up Malcolm and tossed him in the trunk. Malcolm hadn’t given up on trying to scream through the bit, but if he wanted to waste his energy, Everett wasn’t going to stop him. He brought the trunk up the stairs, and out into the backyard. He walked through the overgrown grass and weeds, and pushed the door open with his foot, and then dropped the trunk on the ground, smiling when he heard Malcolm gruunt at the impact. 

“Here we are,” Everett sang, as he opened the trunk and pulled Malcolm out. He carried him over to a table, grabbing rope off the floor. He lashed Malcolm to the table, tying him down tight. He didn’t want him squirming about too much once the fun started. Once he was satisfied that he was secure, he pulled out a knife - Malcolm’s father’s knife to be exact. Malcolm’s eyes followed him as he tossed the knife from hand to hand.

“Did you know that these knives are treated with holy water?” Everett asked, trailing the tip of the blade along Malcolm’s exposed skin. He loved seeing him naked and bound and twitching with fear. “Hunter’s use them to hurt, and torture us. I think it’s important that you know what that feels like,” he said. He pressed down and was rewarded with a small, surprised cry as the blade sliced into Malcolm’s skin. No blood came out - he would need to feed first. Healing was slower too because he hadn’t fed, which was a small advantage. “Vampires typically feel very little physically when we haven't fed, but holy water is a real bitch of a thing. It burns like fire no matter what you do. There’s no escaping it,” Everett continued. He let the blade wander over Malcolm’s quivering body, each bit of him twitching as he allowed the knife to slice the surface of the skin.

Everett smiled at him, and made small shushing noises as Malcolm tried to struggle again. 

“This is what you’ll face if you go to them. There’s nowhere left to go, darling. There’s only me now,” Everett said. He lifted the blade and plunged it into Malcolm’s thigh, watching with delight as he screamed, his body bucking wildly in an attempt to escape the pain. “Yes, that’s a good boy. Let out all those pretty noises,” he told him as Malcolm whimpered around the bit. He ripped the knife out, eliciting another agonized scream, and cut into his side next. He was going to plunge the knife in again when he heard the tiniest ‘Papa, we’ve got company’ coming from Max inside the house.

“Shit - I’ll be back. Don’t move,” Everett said. He plunged the knife into Malcolm, burying it in him, and then ran off to the house.

He smelled the hunters before he saw them. As he burst in through the back door, bullets and smoke filled the air, and he felt one bullet hit him square in the head. Annoyance flooded him at making such a stupid mistake. It knocked him backwards, his body having to slow down to heal the damage, and by then they were out the door with Max. Everett swore. He was still being shot at. 

“Fucking hunters,” he spat as he heard tires squeeling as they drove away. His body started to shift as he took on a new form. He fell into shadow and emerged as a swarm of bats. He flew at the hunter’s heads, knocking them unconscious - he’d use them later. He flew out the front door, and chased after the car. He reached them as they pulled into their compound, and he hissed as he realized that ground was consecrated, blessed against his kind and other ‘evils’. He couldn’t get in without risking his life. He and Jason would have to come up with a plan if they wanted Max back. Everett didn’t really care, but he didn’t want to deal with a moping Jason for the next thirty years.

Everett flew back home to find one of the hunters coming to. Perfect timing. He was angry and wanted to hurt people. He reverted back into his usual form, and grabbed the man, pulling out any weapons he could find, and tossing them aside. The hunter began to struggle against him, but he was still woozy, and unable to do any real damage. Everett grabbed the other hunter, and dragged them both into the shed.

Malcolm’s head popped up, his nostrils flaring at the scent. 

“I brought you a present,” Everett said, tossing the hunters down. He pulled out the knife, and untied Malcolm and removed the cuffs, letting him move on his own. Malcolm was about to lash out at him, when Everett sliced into the conscious hunter. The man screamed as his blood started to drip down his arm. Malcolm froze, his eyes staring at the man’s bleeding arm. Everett could see his fangs were out, and he reached up and removed the bit gag. “Aren’t you hungry, dear?” he asked.

Malcolm backed away shaking his head, even as his eyes gave away the terrible hunger that was lurking inside. The man looked up, and took in Everett and then Malcolm. His eyes widened as he recognized him. 

“Malcolm?” the hunter asked, and Malcolm startled. 

“Uncle Carl?” Malcolm said, finally looking at the man’s face. Everett’s grinned as he realized just how deliciously beautiful fate was to throw ‘Uncle Carl’ into his path. He had meant for Malcolm to just kill a hunter, but this was too perfect.

“We heard you were missing,” Carl said.

Malcolm was making a low whining noise, his eyes wide and afraid as he tried to back up more. He bumped into the table, and he gasped, revealing his fangs to the hunter. The man glared at him, and pulled back.

“Did you get turned?” he demanded.

“It wasn’t my fault Uncle Carl. You’ve gotta believe me,” Malcolm said.

“You son of a bitch. I also gotta kill you now,” Carl yelled. “You fucking idiot. You were a good one!” he snapped. 

Everett watched as Malcolm’s body shuddered at the words ‘ _ were a good one’. _ It was obvious the remark hit deep. 

“Carl - please -” Malcolm tried.

Carl made a disgusted tsking sound.

“I’m glad your Pa is dead now so he doesn’t have to see the last of his fucking line like this,” Carl said. “Assuming you didn’t help kill him that is,” he spat.

“I would never -” Malcolm roared.

“I bet that’s what all you blood suckers say,” Carl said, cutting him off.

Everett could feel the anger and sorrow and the feeling of rejection stinging his new son, could see it all over his face. Malcolm was too new to know how to handle himself when upset, and too hungry to try. Everett walked behind  _ Uncle Carl _ and grabbed him by the throat.

“Uncle Carl!” Malcolm cried out, reaching out for him. Carl pulled away, and spat at Malcolm.

“Don’t you dare! You aren’t my family anymore,” Carl hissed.

Everett made a sad little noise, and squeezed down a bit harder than was necessary on Carl’s throat, making him twitch as he tried to suck in air and couldn’t.

“Poor Malcolm. No one wants you anymore. Your own family - ex family now I suppose - thinks that you’re capable of murdering your own father and skinning him alive. Did any of them ever love you, I wonder? Or were you just another tool to be used and discarded?” Everett asked. He dropped Carl to the ground, letting his claws slice across the skin on his throat, making him bleed more. The man lay there coughing and gasping for air. He could see the battle in Malcolm, the vampire and the human in him fighting for dominance.

“What do you owe such a man?” Everett asked, circling around behind Malcolm. He stood behind him, and leaned in, rubbing his hands over his arms. “You haven't hurt anyone - have tried so hard to hold on to your humanity, and for what?” he asked. 

Malcolm was crying again, and Everett leaned into him, resting his head on Malcolm’s shoulder. 

“You must be so tired, and hungry. You had given your life to the hunt, and even died trying to save humanity,” Everett continued softly. He could see it, the hunger taking over. Malcolm just needed a little push. Everett held up his claws that were covered in Carl’s blood. “Smells sweet, doesn’t it?” he asked. Malcolm’s gaze shifted to him, to his claws. His eyes followed every one of Everett’s movements as he licked the blood from his nails.

“Wouldn’t you like to stop hurting now?” Everett asked, holding up his final bloody finger. Malcolm’s pink tongue seemed to slip out on its own, edging closer to the blood dripping off his finger. Malcolm made a small, distressed sound as his resolve broke, and then pulled the digit into his mouth, sucking on it with desperate abandon. He moaned as he licked up every last drop, and Everett knew he had him.

“Why don’t you say goodbye to Uncle Carl, hmm?” Everett suggested, nudging Malcolm at the bleeding man. Malcolm fell on him, his fangs digging into the man's throat. Carl screamed, but Malcolm was starving and angry and hurt, and nothing was going to stop him from feeding. Everett enjoyed watching his son eat his first meal, blood dribbling down his chin, and onto his naked body. Carl’s body was limp, and Everett could no longer hear his heartbeat, which meant he was dead. There was still blood left in him though, and Malcolm didn’t seem to want to let go yet. The other hunter was beginning to stir, and Everett was hungry too. It looked like it was time for a Father-Son breakfast. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett and Malcolm almost have a moment, and he and Jason deal with the hunters.

Everett tossed the hunter’s corpse aside, and saw that Malcolm was still clinging to Carl, his fangs trying to get every last drop of blood out of him. He also noticed that Malcolm’s hips were making small jerks forward, and sure enough, when he looked between him and the body in his arms Everett could see that Malcolm’s cock was hard. A small moan escaped Malcolm and it gave Everett a truly wicked idea.

“Malcolm, darling, you can stop now,” Everett said, petting Malcolm’s hair, and drawing his attention away from his meal. He knew the moment Malcolm came back to himself somewhat because he gasped and pushed Carl’s dead body away.

“What have I done?!” Malcolm whispered in shocked horror.

“What you needed to do to survive,” Everett said, wrapping his arms around Malcolm. He cradled him against his body, Malcolm too busy staring at the bloody ruin of his once uncle to even fight back. Everett took advantage of his distraction, and reached down to take Malcolm in hand, giving his cock a firm squeeze. “And it looks like you felt good doing it too,” he murmured.

“No! Ah -” Malcom tried to protest but it was cut off by a desperate cry of pleasure as Everett being jerking him off. 

“You got hard while murdering your uncle, Malcolm. You truly are a monster now,” Everett purred. He was getting hard too, and he saw no reason for why he shouldn’t have a bit of fun as well.

“Why -” Malcolm tried to form his troubled thoughts into words, but Everett had taken to kissing and licking his throat. Malcolm shuddered, his cock twitching in Everett’s hand.

“Listen - do you hear how silent it is? There’s no heartbeat anymore. You did that all by yourself,” Everett taunted him. He lowered his zipper, and pushed his clothes out of the way, freeing his cock. “I’m going to make sure you never forget this moment,” he said. It was good that Malcolm was so dazed, because it made it easy for Everett to spread his ass, and press the head of his cock against Malcolm’s hole.

“What are you doing?!” Malcolm demanded, beginning to struggle as he realized what Everett was planning to do. Everett wrapped his arms around him, holding Malcolm’s limbs in place. Everett didn’t answer him. He pressed his cock up into his tight hole. Malcolm was squeezing down, trying to keep him out, but Everett wasn’t one to give up. He thrust up into him, as he pulled his body down, making Malcolm scream out as he penetrated him.

“Oh precious boy, I’m going to fuck you either way, and I’ll tell you right now, the less you fight, the less you’ll suffer from it,” Everett told him.

Malcolm was crying and shaking, so Everett bit into his shoulder, forcing the pain to turn into overwhelming pleasure. Malcolm cried out, his back arching as every nerve was struck by how incredible it suddenly felt.

“See, Papa made it all better,” Everett crooned.

“No - I don’t want this, please- “ Malcolm started to cry, even as his hips started to move on their own.

“Your happy little cock would say otherwise,” Everett said, giving it a small tap. “Lying is bad, sweetie. I’ll need to punish you for that,” he said, gleefully. Everett sunk his fangs back into Malcolm, and then raked his claws down his chest. Malcolm’s entire body spasmed, his hole squeezing down on Everett’s cock as he was overcome by the strange pleasure that Everett was forcing on him.

“Naughty boy, enjoying your punishment,” Everett said, tsking at him.

“It’s not my fault!” Malcolm wailed, beginning to rock back onto Everett’s cock. Everett grabbed Malcolm’s face, and forced him to face the dead body of his uncle.

“But it is your fault,” Everett hissed. “It’s all  _ your _ fault. Look at what you’re doing. You’re fucking yourself on my cock while you leak all over your uncle’s dead body. You killed him, Malcolm. You chose to feed over saving the last of your humanity. There is  _ no _ going back now. Do you think they’ll understand? Do you think they won’t torture you, tearing you limb from limb for what you’ve done?” he asked softly.

Malcolm was sobbing, and shaking, and Everett continued to make him look. 

“No, no - it isn’t true! I didn’t mean to -” Malcolm tried again.

“But you did do it, didn’t you,” Everett said. He used his other hand to wrap around Malcolm’s leaking cock, precum dripping onto Carl’s t-shirt. Everett knew that the high after the first feed was impossible to resist, that it was arousing beyond imagination. Malcolm couldn’t have calmed his body then even to save his life. 

Malcolm couldn’t stop sobbing, even as his hips rutted forward into Everett’s touch. Everett thrust into him, pressing Malcolm forward so he had to hold himself over his Carl’s corpse. Everett let go of his jaw, and his cock, so he could pull his hips back into a bruising rhythm that would have ruined a human. 

“Ah! Fuck! Why does it feel so good?” Malcolm wailed.

“Because we’re monsters, you and I, and things that hurt are as close as we get to heaven,” Everett told him.

“I don’t wanna cum! I don’t want to be a monster!” Malcolm cried out.

“Oh darling, cumming won’t make you a monster - it’s much too late for that,” Everett said. “Now, let Papa make it all better,” he said, kissing his back.

Malcolm was shaking his head, even as he let out a pathetic, desperate moan.

“Shh, it’s alright, precious. Papa won’t ever betray you. I’ll protect you from the pain, and fill you with bliss until all you see is me,” Everett said. “I know my baby is close to cumming. You keep tightening around me, and your hips won’t stop anymore. I’ll let you cum right now if you call me ‘Papa’,” he said.

Malcolm let out a frustrated whine.

“No way,” Malcolm growled. “I don’t want to cum.”

“What did I say about lying?” Everett asked, his tone turning sharp and cold. Malcolm froze, and tried to get away, but Everett grabbed him and hoisted him up and off him. He stood with him, dragging him by the throat, and then slammed him down hard onto the table. He grabbed the cuffs, and reattached them before Malcolm even realized what was happening, and then grabbed the rope.

In the trunk there was a hidden compartment, and Everett opened it, and pulled out a small, curious little thing. He pocketed it, and then picked up Malcolm again, who was fighting against the bonds and demanding to be let go. Everett ignored him, and brought him over to his dead uncle, and threw him on top of his body. Malcolm stopped moving. 

“This was going to feel good for both of us, but now I have to punish you - again,” Everett said with an exaggerated sigh. Everett tossed the rope, catching it on the rafters of the shed, and then looped it around Malcolm several times. He then pulled on the rope, lifting him up just above the dead body, suspending him there. He grabbed the toy from his pocket, and slipped it into Malcolm’s hole, and flipped it on. 

“It’s a prostate massager,” Everett explained. “ _ You won’t cum until I give you permission, _ ” he ordered, his power running through Malcolm’s being. “You will stay there and think about what you’ve done,” he said.

Malcolm was crying out as his body tried to have an orgasm and he was stopped by Everett’s command each and every time. He screamed in frustration, and Everett gave a hard smack to his ass, making him whine as it nudged the vibrating toy hard against him. 

“Have fun. Jason is back and I have things I need to discuss with him. If you’re good, and learn your lesson then I will let you down in a while, and you can feel good again. Until then do your best to endure,” Everett told him as he fixed his clothes. He would deal with his own arousal later. Waiting for his son’s submission would be more than worth the wait.

Everett walked out of the shed, and closed and locked the door, the sounds of Malcolm’s moaning cries muffled. Jason was back, and he could feel his panic through their bond. Truth be told, even if he’d wanted to finish their game just then, Jason needed him more.

“Where’s Max?” Jason demanded as soon as Everett walked in. “It smells like hunters,” he added, wrinkling his nose.

“I know. We were attacked. The bastards shot me in the head, and managed to get to their compound before I could get to them - it’s on consecrated ground,” Everett spat. “We won’t be able to get in, but we can try luring them out,” he suggested.

“They took him?!” Jason roared. “Bones. I must count all their bones as I devour them!” 

Jason was shaking, his claws sinking into the skin of his palms. Everett rushed over to him, and pulled Jason into a hug.

“Shh, I know my love. I know. It will be alright. Max is a smart boy - he’ll find his way back to you,” Everett said. It was one thing for Jason to kill Max, but hunters doing it was another matter entirely. It brought up too many memories of losing his children to them, and he refused to let them have him. He may have been a smelly human, but he was Jason’s smelly human.

“Make their bones into a pile, bleach them white in the sun while I sleep,” Jason muttered.

“Have you fed?” Everett asked. Jason shook his head ‘no’. “I know you like feeding on Max, but you’ll be no good to him if you’re starving. You need to eat,” he told him. Jason was pouting again, just like when Max had been punished for three days. “Jason, you can’t heal fast enough if you’re starving, and they will come back. We need to be prepared for them,” Everett said.

“Yes Papa,” Jason said, even though he was still pouting.

“There’s my good boy,” Everett told him as he pet his hair. “Go feed, and I’ll wait here in case they come back, alright?” he said. Jason nodded, and then left back out the front door, leaving behind the deer he had caught to feed to Max.

It didn’t take long for Jason to come back - maybe an hour or two. He looked flushed though, which meant he had fed. That was good enough for Everett. He grabbed Jason’s hand and brought him to an upstairs bedroom. If someone came they’d be able to see them long before they got there.

“There’s got to be a break in their defences somewhere,” Everett said.

“We can lure them out one by one, and slaughter them all,” Jason said. Everett didn’t like the way he was falling into himself, and he leaned into him. Jason blinked and looked down at him. “I want Max back,” Jason said.

“I know. We’ll get him back - one way or another,” Everett told him. “He drank from you, didn’t he?” he asked. Jason nodded. “Shit. If they kill him he’ll burn up before he can escape. There’s got to be some way -” Everett paused. He could see headlights off in the distance. “Look,” he said, nudging Jason.

“It’s him,” Jason said.

“Are you sure?” Everett asked.

“I can feel him in my blood,” Jason said.

“And the driver?” Everett wondered. “Hunter or civilian?” he asked. They both sniffed at the air. Jason’s eyes snapped open and he growled.

“Wolf in sheep’s clothing,” Jason hissed.

“They’ll have reinforcements. We should welcome our guests, my son - show them true vampiric hospitality,” Everett said, a sadistic grin spreading across his face.

The car pulled into the driveway, and Max got out, hobbling along with crutches. Jason started to move, but Everett stopped him. He held a finger up for silence.  _ Not yet, _ he thought at him. Jason stilled, glaring at the stairs leading down to where Max was. Max called out to Jason, and Everett had to grab him by the arm to keep him from running to him. 

“Come out vampires, or I’ll blow his brains out!” the hunter called out.

Everett smiled. Now they were playing. Jason growled as the hunter went on and on about how he had tricked Max. Everett turned to mist and found the breaker, and flipped off the power. Vampires could see perfectly in the dark, unlike humans. 

“So you finally decided to play, did you?” the hunter called out. “Show yourself!” he yelled. More hunters were arriving. The party was all gathered so the fun could finally begin.

“You’ve been terrorizing my family,” Everett said. He released his tight control on his voice, and allowed his true nature to fill the space. The hunter stumbled forward, trying to fight off the pressure of Everett’s mind battering against his own.

“Fuck off with the mind tricks, monster!” the hunter yelled.

Everett and Jason laughed, the sound echoing in the house. That was hardly a trick at all. No, Everett could do so much more - more than the hunters knew.

“Monsters, are we?” Everett’s voice sliced through the air. “Perhaps we should show you just how monstrous we can be?” It was more than an idle threat, though he doubted that he’d have to pull out all the stops.

“Monsters chew on the bones of wolves,” Jason snarled.

Hunters burst through the door, throwing in bombs that smoked. Their faces were covered in gas masks - that just wouldn’t do at all. Everett snatched masks off of the ones closest to him, watching as they gasped and coughed before passing out. He tossed a mask to Max so he wouldn’t pass out too, and then crushed their skulls under the heel of his boot.

He slashed across the chest of a hunter as he shot at Everett. Blood sprayed out, and the man clutched his chest before falling down too. He’d be dead soon enough. Everett looked over to where Jason was being swarmed by hunters as he tried to protect his human pet. Everett hissed, and threw himself into the fray. A gun went off, and for a moment the room seemed to move in slow motion. 

Max had been shot, blood pouring from his chest. More bullets hit him, and he could see Jason break. His son cradled Max in his arms, whispering sweet nothings as he died. Everett was done playing, and started to snap necks, and rip out throats.

“Get back!” Everett snarled, trying to give them room. Max would be reborn, but it would take a moment, and he would be vulnerable. He knew the second Max was alive again. There was a growl that filled the air, and Jason grabbed the nearest hunter and shoved him at Max’s new fangs. The youngest member of their family fed, draining him, and Everett and Jason covered him from gunfire.

One by one the hunters fell until there were none left alive. The floor was littered with dead bodies and blood, and Everett knew they needed to leave. More would come during the day and it would be much harder to protect his family. He had Malcolm and Max to think of now too.

Jason was crooning over Max, waxing poetic about how beautiful he looked with red eyes. Everett looked at the mess. They would set the house on fire, and leave. He’d go and get Malcolm. 

“What a headache,” Everett grumbled. “I’ll be back. Pack up anything you need or want,” he told Jason and Max. “And Max - welcome to the family,” he said.

He caught Jason’s giddy little grin, and Max’s shocked half smile as he turned to leave. What had he gotten himself into? Truth be told, he was happy. He no longer had to worry about a human, and had a growing family again. He’d have to get them someplace nice to live. Maybe an apartment building? He had more than enough resources to buy one after all. First though, he had to check on Malcolm. He was sure it had been long enough of a punishment to help him realize that he belonged to Everett. He walked across the lawn, out to the shed, and opened the door. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett checks on Malcolm, and finally makes some progress.

Everett walked into the shed and grinned. Malcolm was full on sobbing, his entire being twitching and squirming as his body tried and failed to climax. He was dripping precum like a tap. There was a puddle of it on Carl’s stomach. There was drool running down his chin, and cried and screamed every few seconds as his body spasmed from the vibrator. For a moment he didn’t seem to see Everett.

“How are we doing?” Everett asked, walking towards him.

Malcolm’s eyes turned towards him, and he could see the desperation there. Perfect - that was just what he wanted to see. Everett walked around him, and looked under his dangling body. He let out a low whistle.

“That’s a lot of precum. You must be  _ dying _ to cum,” Everett teased. He grabbed Malcolm’s aching cock, and gave it a small squeeze. Malcolm wailed and started to babble.

“Please, please, please, need to cum, it hurts please -” Malcolm went on and on.

“Shh, first we need to see if you learned your lesson,” Everett said, as he started to jerk Malcolm’s cock. “If you have then I’ll let you cum,” he promised.

“I have - please -” Malcolm cried.

“Tell me then, what did we learn today?” Everett asked, keeping his voice light and inquisitive.

“Please -” Malcolm tried again.

“No way, sweetheart. You want to feel good you need to answer the question properly,” Everett said.

Malcolm started to sob again. His mind was definitely overstimulated and overwhelmed. It was probably hard for him to think clearly. He could barely even form words it seemed from the way he kept stammering. Everett waited, and when Malcolm continued to cry, he smacked him hard on the ass, jostling the toy. Malcolm screamed and bit into his lip hard enough that his fangs pierced the flesh. Blood dripped down his chin, and Everett went over and licked it up, healing the wound. He kissed Malcolm, and was pleased when he let out a small, broken whimper followed by a desperate moan.

“What did we learn?” Everett asked again as he pulled back. “I’ll give you a hint - you said you didn’t want to cum when you obviously did,” he said.

“I lied,” Malcolm said, his voice rough from screaming and crying so much.

“That’s right. You were a very naughty boy,” Everett said. “What did my naughty boy learn?” he asked.

“That lying is bad, and I should behave myself, and not fight you, or else you’ll punish me,” Malcolm said. His voice was so soft that if Everett hadn’t had vampiric hearing he would have missed it entirely.

“Sorry darling, I couldn’t quite hear you well enough,” Everett told him. 

“That I shouldn’t lie, and I should just do whatever you say, or else I’ll be punished!” Malcolm yelled.

“That’s right,” Everett said. “Are you ready to be a good boy?” he asked.

Malcolm nodded. Everett gripped his hair and pulled his head back so their eyes met.

“I need to hear you say it, darling,” Everett told him.

“Yes. I’ll be a good boy,” Malcolm said. Fresh tears escaped him, and Everett licked them up, making Malcolm shiver.

“How does a good boy ask his Papa for what he needs?” Everett asked. He was going to make him say it. He was sure there was still rebellion left in him, and he wanted to see how much. Malcolm was silent, looking anywhere but at Everett. He almost looked like he was pouting. Everett wanted to laugh at how childish he was being.

“Do you not want to cum?” Everett asked. “I can take the toy out, and we can try this again another day -” he said as he started to walk back around him.

“No!” Malcolm shouted. Everett smiled. 

“Then swallow that pride of yours, and ask. I won’t know what you need unless you tell me,” Everett said.

“Fuck -” Malcolm swore. “I - please let me cum,” he mumbled. Everett did laugh then, and it was sharp and cruel.

“No, no, no. Ask properly, or you get nothing,” Everett threatened him. He gave Malcolm a moment to contemplate which would be worse - begging and calling him Papa or not getting a release after hours of edging. 

“Papa, please let me cum,” Malcolm said at last, his voice small and embarrassed.

“Better, but I need a bit more than that,” Everett said, just to be mean. Malcolm looked like he wanted to scream.

“Fine! Papa, please make my desperate cock cum. Fuck me in the ass, and rub my spot until I scream, and force all the milk out of me so I can end this torture, please!” Malcolm begged. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it,” Everett said, a sadistic grin spreading across his face. 

“Please hurry, Papa!” Malcolm cried out.

“Shh, Papa’s going to make it all better,” Everett said. He walked around Malcolm and eased the toy out of him. Malcolm hissed and then whined at the loss of sensation. Everett was hard already from watching Malcolm submit to him. He undid his pants, and pulled out his cock, pressing it against Malcolm’s tight hole.

“Please, please, please,” Malcolm chanted.

Everett thrust into him in one hard movement, Malcolm’s back arching, and his body twitching around him as he filled him up.

“Oh fuck, I feel so full,” Malcolm moaned.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Everett asked.

Malcolm nodded, a firm yes. 

“I like it when you’re honest,” Everett told him. He thrust into him, and Malcolm opened to him, taking him in like he belonged there. In many ways he did. Malcolm was his, and every last bit of him belonged to Everett, to do with him as he pleased. This pleased him to no end.

“Harder, Papa,” Malcolm whined. Everett was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed Malcolm’s hips, and pulled him back as he thrust into him. Malcolm screamed out in sweet ecstasy, desperate little cries escaping him as he got closer to the edge. Of course Everett’s command was still in place.

“Do you want to cum, darling?” Everett asked.

“Yes - Ah! Please, Papa!” Malcolm begged.

“Then  _ cum for me _ ,” Everett ordered. Malcolm’s body arched back, his entire frame going taut as he let out a silent scream and finally came. Everett fucked him through it, continuing to thrust into him even as it became too much to bear, and Malcolm tried to squirm away. He finally stopped once he was sure Malcolm was done, and then pulled out. Everett was still hard. He walked around Malcolm and grabbed his face.

“Open wide,” Everett ordered. Malcolm looked sleepy, and confused and it took him a minute to catch on. It was almost a shame he wasn’t human anymore because Everett was sure he’d be sporting a very lovely blush.

“I’ve never - I don’t know how to -” Malcolm stammered.

“Then what better time to learn?” Everett asked. “Open,” he said again. He watched as Malcolm eyed his cock, and then slowly, ever so hesitantly opened his mouth. Everett slid his cock into his mouth, and groaned. Malcolm didn’t seem to know what to do, and awkwardly swallowed, his tongue pressing up against the head of Everett’s cock as he did so.

“Try licking me a bit,” Everett suggested. Malcolm gave a very tentative lick, but it felt nice so Everett allowed a small groan to escape in order to encourage him. Malcolm licked more forcefully, and swallowed again. That went on for a few minutes before Everett started to get bored. 

“As lovely as this is, it’s taking too long. I’m going to borrow your mouth for a moment,” Everett said. “I suggest you don’t struggle,” he added. He grabbed Malcolm’s head, and thrust into his mouth like he would fuck a toy. Malcolm’s eyes went wide, and Everett could see the urge to panic. “And remember that you don’t need to breathe anymore,” he added. “Just lay there and enjoy being used,” he said. Malcolm tried to say something but it came out as a garbled moan. It felt wonderful against Everett’s cock. Everett wanted more of that, so he gave a sharp tug to Malcolm’s hair, making him cry out. Everett moaned at the vibrations.

“Keep moaning for me,” Everett told him. Malcolm looked up at him, and started to hum. Everett watched him the entire time as he used his mouth. “Look at you - you’re so beautiful with my cock in your mouth,” he purred. Malcolm moaned at that, and Everett could see that he was getting hard again. “Do you like that, sweetie? Do you like when Papa uses your mouth for his pleasure?” he asked. Malcolm looked away, but nodded yes. Everett was pleased that he had learned his lesson about lying. “Aww, you do huh? You like it when I fuck you like a little toy made for my cock?” he asked. Malcolm moaned and nodded again. “Your mouth feels so good,” Everett told him.

Malcolm was beginning to wiggle, and Everett could see why. His dick was hard and dripping again. Who would have guessed that Malcolm liked being used so much? What a delicious find. Everett was getting close. He pet the sides of Malcolm’s face, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Does my little fuck toy want to cum again?” Everett asked softly. Malcolm whined around his cock, and nodded as best he could. “Not until I cum though,” he told him. Malcolm whined again, and started to put effort into it. He sucked, and licked, and hummed around Everett’s cock. 

“Oh, you sneaky little slut. You want to cum that badly do you?” Everett asked. Malcolm sucked even harder in response. “Good. Don’t stop,” he instructed.

Malcolm sucked his cock like it was what he was made for, bobbing his head as best he could to take in even more of him. Everett moaned. He was almost there.

“I’m going to push my cock as far down your throat as it will go, and I want you to swallow, got it?” Everett asked. Malcolm nodded, and that was all the time he had before Everett grabbed his hair, twisting his fingers in it, and yanking his head in until Malcolm’s nose was pressed against his pelvis. Everett felt his try to struggle, and the tightness of Malcolm’s throat, and then he swallowed and that was all it took. He was cumming down his throat, and Malcolm was forced to swallow it down. Each contraction of his throat was pure bliss, and Everett moaned, pressing his hips just a hair further. 

Once he was done, Everett pulled out, and watched as the last bits of his cum dribbled down Malcolm’s chin. Malcolm’s eyes were unfocused, and he licked his lips, grimacing as the taste finally caught up. Everett pet his head.

“You did well,” Everett told him, kissing him on the mouth, and chasing his taste. Malcolm moaned, and seemed hungry for more, chasing after him as he pulled away. “I’ll give you plenty of kisses later. Now it’s time for your reward,” he said. Everett tucked himself back in and then went around to Malcolm’s side, and bent down so he was eye level with his dripping cock. He grabbed Malcolm’s cock, taking it in hand, and started to pull at it the way you would a cow’s teat. Malcolm let out a small cry of pleasure, but his eyes locked onto dead Uncle Carl, and he froze.

“Is something the matter?” Everett asked.

“I wanna get down,” Malcolm whimpered, turning his head to try and look at Everett.

“Do you not like seeing what you did?” Everett asked. Malcolm shook his head ‘no’. “But you came so nicely earlier, and dripped your juices all over him,” he said. Malcolm winced, and pleaded with his eyes. Everett debated whether he should make him beg or not. “You even sucked on my cock like a tasty treat in front of him. That didn’t seem to bother you at all,” he teased.

“Please, Papa,” Malcolm whispered. It was too cute. Everett decided to let him off easy just this once.

“I suppose since you asked nicely, and you were so good, and endured your punishment, I can let you down now,” Everett said. He picked Malcolm up, and untied him. Malcolm’s legs wobbled, and he struggled to get his bearings. Everett sat on the floor, and pulled Malcolm into his lap, rearranging him so he was lying across his legs. “There, that’s better, isn’t it,” Everett said. Malcolm gave a small nod, and turned his face into Everett’s chest so he wouldn’t be looking at Carl anymore. 

Everett pet his hair with one hand while he jerked him off with the other. He was amused when Malcolm seemed to unconsciously hold onto him, twisting his fingers in Everett’s shirt. Malcolm was making small, desperate noises, and rocking his hips into Everett’s touch. He was getting close, Everett could feel it. He tilted Malcolm’s head back, and drew him into another kiss. Malcolm gasped against his mouth as Everett played with his slit.

“Oh fuck!” Malcolm swore against his lips, unable to stop squirming. 

Everett moved his mouth down Malcolm’s body, leaving a trail of kisses. He made Malcolm bend back so he could suck his nipples. Malcolm’s entire body twitched, and he bucked his hips as Everett bit down on one.

“My, my, who knew you had such sensitive nipples?” Everett teased, laughing. He licked over the hard nub, and bit it again, making Malcolm spasm, and cry out. His cock was leaking precum all over Everett’s hand, and he used it to slick up his movements. “Maybe I should pierce them, so they can always be sticking out, rubbing against your clothes, driving you mad with arousal,” he purred. “I wonder what other areas are sensitive like that,” he mused.

“Ah! Please, I can’t take it anymore!” Malcolm whined.

“Then show me what a good boy you are, and ask me for what you want,” Everett said. After all, consistency was important when raising a new child. Malcolm bit his lip, fighting within himself, but his needy cock won out in the end.

“Please make me cum, Papa! My slutty little cock is aching and I feel like I’ll die if I don’t cum right now,” Malcolm wailed.

“Such a good boy. I knew you had it in you,” Everett cooed. He rearranged Malcolm again so he was kneeling, stradling Everett’s lap. Everett reached around him, and slid a finger into his hole, finding his sweet spot, and rubbing it as his other hand jerked him off. Malcolm threw back his head, mewling with pleasure. Everett sank his fangs into his throat, and Malcolm screamed as pleasure flooded his system. Without opening his mouth, Everett mentally sent the order  _ Cum for me _ , and Malcolm did, surprised written on his face as his body started twitching as he fell apart. Everett held him through it, stimulating him until Malcolm collapsed against him, falling into his arms.

“Well done, my son,” Everett said, kissing his forehead. Malcolm blinked up at him once, and then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move out, and stop at a motel where Everett finds their next meal.

Everett put the sleeping Malcolm back in the trunk for the time being, and then carried him out to the car. Jason and Max were already waiting, and seemed unable to keep their hands to themselves. They wouldn’t be able to get to a new house with what was left of the night, but he was hoping they could at least get to a hotel, or rent one of those vans without the windows in the back so they could all sleep safely.

“Alright, you two are in the back, I’ll drive, and try not to make too much noise while you make out or whatever,” Everett said.

“Yes Papa,” Jason and Max said at the same time. Everett shook his head. He was going to have his hands full with those two. 

“Also, is the house ready for burning?” Everett asked. Jason nodded, and handed him a match book. He walked up to the house, and sure enough there was a strong chemical smell. He had no idea what they had used to cover the house with, but he knew it would be flammable. He struck one of the matches, and once it was lit, he lit the chemical trail leading to the house. 

Fire spread quickly, engulfing everything in flames. The dead hunters were consumed by the fire, and soon all he could see was flame and smoke. That was good enough. He hopped into the car, Jason and Max already in the back, and Malcolm in the trunk, and he pulled out onto the road.

They only had a few hours, but he didn’t want to stop in a town again. Maybe he could find a motel along the highway. Everett pulled out onto the highway, the long stretch only seeing a few eighteen wheelers, and the odd car. He pushed the car hard, going faster than was legal or even safe, passing as many drivers as he could. He flicked on the radio, letting music drown out Jason and Max whispering to each other in the back seat.

They drove for a couple of hours, but it was starting to get close to dawn, and Everett wasn’t going to risk getting caught in the sun. He could see lights for a motel, a bright neon sign lit up further down the highway. He pulled off and headed there. 

The car bounced up and down as they drove through the crumbling parking lot. There were only two other cars, and he parked as far away as he could get from both of them. He turned to talk to Jason and Max, who were staring at each other longingly. Everett rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat. Jason blinked and turned to look at him, annoyed that he had been interrupted. Max had enough decency to look embarrassed. 

“I’m going to go get us a room. Stay put, I’ll be right back,” Everett said. He climbed out of the car and slid on some sunglasses, and then went to the office. He opened the door, a small bell jingling as the door hit it. Behind the desk sat a bored looking woman in her late forties, her head leaning on one hand, a cigarette dangling from her lips as she idly turned the pages of a magazine. She looked up, and blinked, the cigarette falling onto the counter.

“Oh, uh, welcome,” she said, sitting up straight, and stubbing out the cigarette. She batted her eyelashes, and leaned forward to show off her ample cleavage as she tucked a stray hair back behind her ear. “What can I do for you, handsome?” she asked.

Everett offered her a flirtatious smile, and leaned towards her, placing his elbows on the check-in counter.

“Hello - Betty,” he said, reading her crooked name tag. “I’d like a room with two queen sized beds, if you have one. I won’t be checking out until tomorrow night though, is that alright?” he asked.

“Oh sure,” Betty said. “I have one with two queens. How many people will be staying with you?” she asked, typing in the information into an old, dilapidated computer. 

“Myself and three others,” Everett told her.

“Alright, and I’ll need to see some ID and a credit card, or cash,” she said.

“Of course,” he said. Everett pulled out his wallet, and one of his fake IDs and a wad of cash. He kept the extra ID for ‘unofficial business’. He didn’t want to risk using his professional information. It was important when you lived a long time, and sometimes killed people for food that you didn’t leave too much evidence as to your whereabouts at any given time. She took the ID, and typed in the information she needed, and then he paid her the amount he owed, and she grabbed a key.

“It’s just at the end on the corner, Mister Elerton,” she said. “And if you need anything - anything at all, do not hesitate to ask,” she said.

  
  


“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Betty,” Everett said, offering her one final smile. He took the key and headed out the door. Just as she said, the room was at the end of the row of doors. It was right by where he had parked the car, so he knocked on the back seat window, showing them that he had the key.

Jason opened the door, and came around for Max. They’d had to ditch the crutches in case there was a tracker on them, so Max was back to depending on Jason to get to places. Not that he seemed to mind, if the way he was clinging to him was anything to go by. Everett handed the room key to Max, and then rounded the car, and popped the trunk. He pulled out the trunk with Malcolm inside, and carried it into the hotel room.

“Do we get to know what the surprise is now?” Jason asked.

Everett had been planning on waiting, but he’d have to let Malcolm out to eat eventually. He unlocked the trunk, and opened the lid to display a bleary eyed Malcolm.

“A little brother?” Jason asked, his tone bordering as close to excitement as it ever got.

“I figured you and Max would be busy together, and I felt it was time to expand the family,” Everett said. Jason carried Max over, and they both leaned over the box. Malcolm stared at them, and Everett could feel his panic through the blood bond they shared.

“He’s cute,” Max said, and Everett burst out laughing. Jason started to pout, and Malcolm tried to sit up, only to remember he was naked, and cover himself.

“Be careful what you say, darling. Jason might get jealous,” Everett teased. Max’s mouth made a small ‘o’ and then he turned into Jason, and hugged him tight.

“No one is cuter than you, Master,” Max promised. Jason glared at Malcolm, and then took Max over to one of the beds, hiding them both away under the blanket.

“Hello sweetheart. Sorry I had to move you without any warning, but it wasn’t safe there anymore,” Everett explained.

“A little bit of warning would have been nice,” Malcolm grumbled.

“You were asleep, darling. You passed out after cumming so hard,” Everett said. Malcolm leaped out of the box, trying to sush him, nudity temporarily forgotten. Everett rolled his eyes. “Please, I’ve fucked both of them before. They don’t care. Even if they did, they’re much too busy making googly eyes at each other,” he said.

“Who -” Malcolm started to ask.

“Oh yes. Introductions! Jason is the pouting one - the first born of this family, and your older brother. Max is the one with the leg problem. He was shot by hunters today, and turned because of it. Fortunately he had already received training, so even though he’s younger, he’s much better behaved than you,” Everett said, patting Malcolm’s cheek. 

“Wait what? He was shot and got changed today?” Malcolm asked.

“Yes. First he was Jason’s pet, and now he’s Jason’s mate...but also his pet,” Everett said. “He was kidnapped a while ago, and Jason had to train him. He was a naughty little thing at first, but now they’re happy and in love. Then when hunters attacked, he got shot protecting Jason, and now he’s a vampire, just like the rest of us,” he said.

“When were there hunters?” Malcolm demanded. “How did I not know about this?”

“Oh, you were much too busy then. You were all tied up, and trying to cum, but unable to. Remember?” Everett said, grinning as Malcolm looked over his shoulder to see if anyone else had heard that. They had, of course, but it seemed Malcolm hadn’t yet figured out just how good his hearing was now that he was a vampire.

“How many were there?” Malcolm asked.

“Quite a few. What would you say Jason - twenty hunters all told?” Everett asked.

Jason popped his head from beneath the blanket, his head tilted to one side.

“At least,” Jason said before disappearing once more.

“Holy shit,” Malcolm whispered. “That’s so many! How the hell did two of you manage to kill that many of them?” he wondered aloud.

“Easily, as it turned out. I swear hunters used to be made of sterner stuff. Sure, automatic weapons have given them a boost, but they’re not nearly as creative as hunters were back in the day,” Everett said.

Malcolm scoffed, but then his look turned contemplative.

“Just how old are you anyway?” he asked.

Everett smiled, and leaned in real close. He allowed his thoughts to penetrate Malcolm’s mind - it was so unprotected - and answered his question.

_ Old enough to know who the first born are. They sleep even now - Mother and Father.  _

Malcolm gasped, stumbling backwards in shock.

“That’s not possible. There aren’t even records of the first born vampires. We can only guess from folk tales that have been passed down. You’d have to be ancient!” Malcolm stammered.

“Yes,” Everett said.

“But -” Malcolm was out of words.

“Sleep now, my son. Your questions can wait for tomorrow,” Everett told him. 

“But -” Malcolm tried again.

“The sun will rise soon. Come, sleep next to me,” Everett said, pulling him towards the other bed. He pushed Malcolm down onto it, and then locked the door, drew the curtains, and then turned off the lights. He lay down next to Malcolm, who tried to squirm away as he wrapped him up in his arms.

“ _ Shh, sleep _ ,” Everett ordered. Malcolm went still, and Everett pressed a small kiss to his forehead. It was so nice to be surrounded by family.

  
  


The next day Everett awoke to Jason and Malcolm fighting. Malcolm was still trapped under Everett’s arm, and Jason was standing over him, glaring.

“I told you, I wasn’t looking at him because I want to have sex with him. I’m not even into guys!” Malcolm shouted.

“Please. I heard you and Papa talking last night. And if that wasn’t why, then why were you looking at him?” Jason demanded.

“Because it freaks me out how happy he is being stuck with you two,” Malcolm growled.

“He isn’t stuck -” Jason started.

“Children, do I need to separate you two?” Everett hissed.

Malcolm went stiff next to him, his entire body freezing in place. Jason looked every inch the chastised child, his head bowed in apology.

“Sorry Papa. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jason said. “But he’s rude,” he added, glaring at Malcolm.

“He’s still a baby,” Everett said, pulling Malcolm closer to him, digging his claws into his naked stomach. “And he’s only had one real training session. He’ll learn,” he said.

“Fine,” Jason said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Besides, brothers never get along at first. It’s perfectly natural that you should argue,” Everett added.

“It is?” they both asked at the same time. They turned to glare at each other once more.

“Yes. It will pass, you’ll see. There’s an adjustment period when a new child enters the home after all. Now, I’m going to go find us some breakfast, and I expect all of you to be just as I left you,” Everett said. The threat was clear. Max poked his head from beneath the blankets of the other bed, waking up at last. 

“Wa’s happening?” Max mumbled, sleepy still.

“Breakfast soon. You all be good. No fighting,” Everett said, giving both of his son’s a stern look. He smiled at Max. “How do you feel?” he asked him.

“I feel good!” Max chirped. 

“Excellent! Jason, go cuddle him. And you,” he said, turning back to Malcolm. “Stay out of trouble. I’ll be back,” he said, kissing Malcolm’s forehead. Jason was already climbing back into bed with Max.

Everett got up, and grabbed the keys for the room, and went out into the parking lot. The sky was dark - rain clouds were blocking out the light of the stars and moon. Everett leaned against the wall. Of course he knew things wouldn’t go perfectly. Jason had been an only child for several decades, and Malcolm was surly and combative. Who would have guessed that Max would be the sweet one? He was very much like a puppy - excitable and sweet with big eyes and a gentle nature. Sure, he’d taken some breaking to get him that way, but he suspected it wasn’t that far off from who he was naturally.

A door slammed next to him, and a man came storming out, wearing only a pair of jeans that were falling down, and carrying his shoes and car keys. A woman came out a second later, screaming at him, telling him to go crawling back to his wife. The man swore at her, hopped into his car, and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, leaving her crying in her under things, standing in the doorway. Everett smiled to himself - it looked like he had found their supper. 

She looked over at him, and glared.

“What are you looking at?!” she yelled.

She turned to go back into her room, but Everett stopped her, and offered her a tissue. He watched her crumple beneath his perceived kindness, and soon she was sobbing, clinging to the arm that he had used to stop her from disappearing.

“What kind of man leaves a beautiful woman like you,” Everett said when she finally started to calm down a bit. She sniffled and offered him a small, watery smile.

“It’s my own fault for falling for a married jackass,” she said.

“Not at all. He knew he was married. He should have turned you down,” Everett said.

“I remember when he finally told me he was married. I was so angry! I should have left him then!” she cried.

“Shh, it’s alright. You know what you need?” Everett asked. She shook her head. “ A good stiff drink. There’s a bar next to the motel. My treat. No one should have to go through this much shit on their own,” he said.

She smiled at him, and he knew he had her.

“You’re sweet. I’m Beth,” she said, offering him a hand.

“Everett,” he told her, shaking her hand.

“I’ll go put on some clothes, and be right out,” she said. 

A minute or two later she came back in a slinky dress that she had probably worn specifically for her lover. It was a bit of a waste, but soon it would all be a part of a strange dream, and she’d wake up feeling a bit better. They walked to the bar, and he let her do most of the talking. She vented about ‘Eric’ her now ex-boyfriend, and Everett learned far more than he ever wanted to know about him, her, and their terrible relationship.

The bar was mostly empty, and Everett made them sit in a dark corner under the guise of giving her privacy to vent. He then went and got her something strong and fruity. He brought it over, and she took a sip.

“Wow, this is so good!” she said, taking a large gulp of it. Everett had gotten himself a beer, and he ‘sipped’ at it. Food didn’t sit well inside vampires, so he tried to avoid having to pretend to consume things as much as possible. Beth ranted for a while, and then fell silent, and Everett just held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles. Occasionally he would interject with a disapproving grumble for Eric, or a sympathetic nod for her.

“You know what pisses me off the most?” Beth started up again, taking another gulp of her drink.

“What’s that?” Everett asked, providing her with the illusion of his attention.

“I haven’t had sex or masturbated in three weeks because he was on a ‘business trip’ and he said it would be more fun if we both waited. And you know what, I am so fucking horny right now! And he wasn’t on a business trip! Oh no, he was on a trip with his wife. They had all the sex, all the time, and I got nothing! That bastard!” she shouted. 

“Wow. He is actual garbage,” Everett said. “How dare he leave you wanting like that!”

“Right? Also, my tits are way nicer than his wife’s. I saw their stupid holiday pictures online, because he’s too stupid not to post them,” she grumbled.

“You know what you need?” Everett said.

“More drinks?” she suggested, downing the rest of hers. Everett laughed.

“No, you need sex. And not just boring ass, vanilla, missionary position sex. Oh no darling. You need to have an orgy,” he said, grinning at her.

“What? No, that’s crazy! First of all, where would I find that in the middle of fucking nowhere?” she asked.

“My room. There are four of us, and we’re all smoking hot, if I may be so bold,” Everett said. Beth laughed. “And one of my friends keeps insisting he’s not into men, even a little, despite the fact that he sucked me off after made him cum from fucking him,” he added.

Beth whistled.

“Damn, talk about denial,” she said. “So uh, what, you want me to fuck him to prove your point?” she asked, laughing.

“More like to help him clear his thoughts. He’s having an identity crisis,” Everett told her, rolling his eyes.

“And I’m supposed to trust you, and your three strange friends?” she asked.

“Not at all. But that’s what makes it exciting,” he said.

Beth sucked up the last few drops in her glass, and grinned at him, slamming her glass down on the table. She hiccuped, and he wondered just how drunk she was.

“You know what? Let’s do it! Fuck Eric! I am too hot for him anyway. So hot that four dudes are going to have an orgy with me,” she said.

“Here, here,” Everett said, clinking his mostly full bottle against her empty glass. “Shall we?” he asked, gesturing for her to go first. She smiled and then scooted out of her seat, and headed for the door. She wobbled a little, but not too badly. Everett walked over to her and slid his hand into hers, and they went together to his door. He unlocked it, and found everyone more or less where he had left them. Jason and Max were cuddling, and Malcolm was sulking alone on the other bed. They all perked up as he walked in, and he ushered Beth inside.

“Jason, Max, and Malcolm - this is Beth. Her asshole ex-boyfriend just left her here, and I said we’d console her with an orgy. You’re all in, right?” Everett asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's life doesn't get better, but Everett's does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding some new tags to this fic, so heads up on that. Also if anyone needs spoilers to get through, let me know! There is PiV sex, and brief necro in this chapter.

Everyone stared at each other, and Everett led Beth over to Malcolm, who had sat up on the bed, and urged her to straddle him.

“I see you’re already naked,” Beth said, laughing. “Did I interrupt?”

“He’s the one who thinks he doesn’t like guys,” Everett whispered in her ear. Beth giggled, and she gave Everett a small wink.

“Uh -” Malcolm said, his brow furrowed in confusion. His mouth turned down in a frown, and he started to look towards Everett for answers, when Beth grabbed his face and and started kissing him.

Everett held out a hand, inviting Jason and Max over. Jason picked up Max, and climbed onto the bed behind Malcolm. Max was looking at Jason for permission, and when he received a small nod he crawled across the bed and started to kiss Beth’s shoulder. Jason got off the bed, and walked around to kiss her other shoulder, which left Everett with one place left to go. He stood behind her, and undid the zipper running down the back of her dress, and undid the clasps on her strapless bra. He slid it off, and replaced it with his hands, massaging her breasts, and rubbing her nipples.

“Oh fuck -” Beth moaned, pulling back from Malcolm to breathe. Everett leaned into her, and pressed his lips to her ear.

“Let us take you to heaven,” he purred. He brushed her long brown hair over her shoulder, revealing the length of her throat. He could almost see her pulse fluttering beneath her skin as her heart pounded in her chest, excitement and arousal coursing through her. His fangs descended, and he sank them into the tender flesh of her neck. Beth cried out in momentary shock, before arching into it, pleasure taking over her body. Everett drank for several long moments before pulling back, licking the blood from his lips. Max and Malcolm were both watching him with rapt attention. Malcolm was licking his lips, and Max was staring at the spot where the blood was still leaking from the bite. Everett pressed Max’s face to her throat so he could drink next. Malcolm was still watching the slow line of blood that was dripping down Everett’s chin. Everett leaned across Beth, and pulled Malcolm into a kiss.

“Fuck yes,” Beth panted as she watched Malcolm dive into the kiss. He was moaning, licking every stray drop of blood from Everett’s mouth, and chin. 

“So greedy,” Everett whispered to him. Malcolm’s eyes were glazed over with hunger. Jason had started kissing the inside of Beth’s arm, and Everett saw his fangs peek out a moment before he sank them into her wrist. Max pulled off her, licking his lips too, which left Malcolm. Everett guided him to the same spot he and Max had used, and it took no prodding at all before he sank his own fangs in.

The energy in the room changed then, as the blood took effect. Malcolm started to rock up against her, and Everett knew he was hard. Beth had arched backwards, leaning against Everett’s chest, and Jason grabbed her face, pulling her into a kiss too. She moaned against his mouth, and Max started to rub his cock, small little touches just to the head. Beth’s nails dug into Malcolm’s chest as she rocked against him, and Malcolm let out a needy whine. Everett slid her dress down, revealing her breasts, and nipples. He lifted one breast, offering a nipple to Malcolm, who greedily sucked it into his mouth, making Beth gasp.

Her dress was in the way however, and without making her get up it would never come off. 

“Apologies, dear,” Everett said as he tore her dress down the middle along the zipper line. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he promised. He pulled the fabric free, and noticed she had on a lacy pair of panties. He tore those too, freeing her. Everett slid his fingers along her folds, pleased to see that she was soaking wet. Malcolm’s hard cock was pressing against her, and she was rocking against him, making him moan.

Everett walked around the bed, and climbed on behind Malcolm. He bit his ear, and kissed his neck.

“Why don’t you show her what that cock of yours can do, and actually fuck her,” Everett said, teasing him.

Malcolm grabbed her hips, and pulled her closer. Beth cried out as he slid inside her, a  _ fuck yes _ escaping her in a rush of air.

“Doesn’t that feel great?” Everett asked Malcolm. “Tell me, is her pussy hot and tight?” 

Malcolm nodded, moaning his pleasure. Max had come over and was licking Malcolm’s nipples, and he seemed at a loss for words. Beth was riding his cock, and Everett made Malcolm fall back on the bed so she could have better leverage. Jason helped her stay on as they moved, sucking marks on to her skin as they went. Beth moaned and cried out the entire time, her breasts bouncing up and down as she fucked herself on Malcolm’s cock.

“Having a good time, Beth?” Everett asked.

“Yes!” she cried. Jason reached between Malcolm and Beth, and started to play with her clit, making her eyes roll back with pleasure.

“You know, I think we need a quick rearrange,” Everett said. “Beth, I’m putting you on your back, so I can fuck Malcolm at the same time,” he said.

“Wha- “ Malcolm gasped, only for Beth to pull him down into a searing kiss as she rolled them over so Malcolm was on top. The change of position allowed Malcolm more room to thrust his hips, and they both gasped as the angle and intensity changed, Malcolm’s hips rutting forward without his consent.

“Much better,” Everett purred. He grabbed Malcolm’s ass, spreading his cheeks, and rubbed the tip of his cock against his hole. Malcolm whined, not sure if he wanted to press back against Everett, or deeper into Beth’s pussy. Everett made the decision for him, and pressed his cock into his hole, letting the head breach him, and then sliding in bit by bit, Malcolm whimpering the entire time.

  
  


“Shhh, it’s alright, baby. It’ll feel real good in a second,” Beth cooed at him, petting the sides of his face.

“Beth, this is your sex party. What do you want to see?” Everett asked her.

“What a hard question -” she said, laughing. Malcolm’s hips weren’t able to stay still, and when Everett thrust into him, it made Malcolm thrust into Beth too.

“I wanna see him sucking a cock,” Beth said, wiggling beneath Malcolm. Everett could feel Malcolm’s desire to say no warring with his need to say yes. 

“You hear that? You’re going to suck Jason’s cock,” Everett said, teasing him.

Malcolm shook his head, trying to ignore the way it made pleasure course through him. Everett could feel it through their bond though.

“No? But you love having a cock in your mouth, remember? You were aching, and dripped everywhere while gulping mine down,” Everett said.

“You’re so mean,” Malcolm wailed. Jason stood on the bed, and grabbed Malcolm’s face, pressing it against his hard cock. Malcolm tried to look away, but Max - the sneaky bastard - grabbed his face and made him face Jason.

“Do a good job,” Max said, smiling at him. “And take care of my Master’s cock,” he told him.

Everyone was waiting on Malcolm, and the pressure was building. 

“You don’t want to disappoint Beth, do you?” Everett asked. Malcolm groaned, and then opened his mouth, sucking Jason’s cock in. Jason’s fingers tightened in his hair, and he thrust forward, making Malcolm buck his hips, and moan.

“Such a cock slut,” Everett said, thrusting into Malcolm to make him move more.

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Beth murmured. “He’s totally into it too,” she noted.

Malcolm tried to shake his head in denial, but Jason held him still, and continued to fuck his face. 

“What should I do?” Max asked.

“Beth?” Everett asked her, deferring to her preference.

“Does he have room in that tight little hole of his for one more cock?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but watching him get fucked while he fucks me might be one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to me,” she said.

“I like the way your brain works,” Everett said, laughing. He could hear Malcolm trying to protest around the cock in his mouth, but Jason wasn’t one to let go that easily. Max crawled next to Everett, and they spread Malcolm’s ass as far as they could. Max pressed his cock against his entrance too, and then pushed. It was so tight, and there was very little easing the way. 

“Jason - lube if you will,” Everett said. Jason pulled his cock from Malcolm’s mouth, and climbed off the bed to grab a bottle of lube from Everett’s trunk. He brought it back, tossing it at him, and Everett caught it, and poured some over Max’s cock, and Malcolm’s stretched hole.

“Oh fuck, that’s too much, you bastards!” Malcolm whimpered.

“Nonsense,” Everett said. He urged Max to press in, and they both moaned as their cocks slid against each other. Malcolm was crying, and buried his face into Beth’s neck, drinking from her once more to increase his own pleasure. Beth was moaning, and twisting beneath him as she tried to get more. Everett and Max fucked into Malcolm’s tight hole, pushing him hard into her dripping pussy.

“Oh, I’m so close,” she cried, her hips coming up to meet each thrust. Jason pulled Malcolm free from her neck, and started to fuck his face again, blood and drool smearing on his cock. Everett kissed Max, and they all moved, fucking and thrusting, and moaning like they were animals in heat. Maybe they were. 

Jason held Malcolm’s head in place, and fucked him hard. Malcolm’s body spasmed around Everett and Max’s cocks, and Everett sank his teeth into Malcolm’s shoulder, connecting them even deeper. Max was whimpering as he got close, little mewling noises that were like music in the air. Max looked at Jason.

“Master - I wanna cum,” he gasped.

“Then cum, my pet,” Jason said. Max let out a scream that cracked halfway through, and came, his cum easing the slide of cocks inside Malcolm’s ass. Jason leaned down and pulled Max into a kiss, forcing his cock down as far as it would go into Malcolm’s throat, and came too, Malcolm thrusting hard into Beth as he was overcome by the sweet bliss of being held, and filled, and used.

“Are you close, dear?” Everett whispered against Malcolm’s ear. He swallowed the last of Jason’s cum, and nodded his head as Jason’s cock slid from his mouth. Jason and Max tumbled onto the other bed, and started making out, and it was just Everett, Malcolm, and Beth.

“Which do you like better?” Everett asked. “Your dick fucking her pussy or my dick fucking your ass?” he asked him.

“I -” Malcolm tried and failed to answer.

“You can tell me,” Everett said. “I know how good it feels to have my cock in a slick, tight hole after all,” he teased, grinding into Malcolm’s twitching hole. He pulled almost all the way out, and held himself there, the tip of his cock holding Malcolm open. “I can stop if you prefer pussy more,” he said.

Malcolm let out a delicious whimper, his body shaking as he tried to push Everett’s cock back in. Everett was holding his hips down though, so he got nowhere.

“Come on. If you want it, all you have to do is say so,” Everett said, licking his neck. Malcolm shivered, and he knew he was close to snapping again.

“You’re the worst,” Malcolm hissed.

“Yes. And? That doesn’t answer the question,” Everett said. He pressed in just a hair more, and Malcolm shook with need, his head falling forward in defeat.

“I want your cock, alright? I like being fucked more than I like pussy - you happy now?!” Malcolm snarled.

“Quite,” Everett said, grinning. He thrust back in hard, and Malcolm cried out as he was filled once more. He fucked him fast and hard, thrusting them forward so he still fucked into Beth. Malcolm was close.

Everett had gotten caught up in the blood, and the sex, and it took him a moment to realize what was different. The fast drum beat of Beth’s heart had stopped. Blood had pooled out from her throat, Malcolm having taken too much and then not closed the wound after. She was dead. A shame for her, but an opportunity for him.

“Malcolm,” Everett called his name softly. Malcolm let out a small whine to acknowledge him. “Did you know that you’re fucking a dead body?” he asked. Malcolm gasped, and tried to pull back, but Everett was having none of it. He pinned him in place, and thrust into Malcolm hard, forcing him to keep going. “This is an important lesson, my son. Humans are nothing you see - they mean nothing. Living or dead, they are no more than food, and toys for our pleasure. The only way to escape this is by becoming one of us,” he said, his voice soft, but firm. “We are your family now. Forget your humanity, and let go,” he whispered.

Malcolm was shaking, and whimpering, unable to stop his body from thrusting. He shook his head, and Everett pushed him even harder.

“Please, I can’t -” Malcolm tried.

“I’ll tell you what, If you can last the next ten minutes without cumming - without me using any commands - I’ll let you go, but if you fail then you have to stop fighting me,” Everett said. He stilled his hips to give Malcolm a moment to contemplate the deal.

“That’s not fair! I never wanted this! Why didn’t you just kill me?!” Malcolm screamed.

“Tic toc, darling. Her body is getting cold,” Everett said.

“Fuck you! Fine, I’ll play your stupid game, and when I win I’m going to sit outside and watch the sun come up,” Malcolm snapped.

“Alright,” Everett said. “I certainly won’t stop you - if you win that is,” he said. “But if you don’t then you better be prepared,” he told him. He grabbed Malcolm’s hips and shoved him forward, forcing his ass up, and changing the angle. He knew where his prostate was, and he made sure to rub against it on every thrust. Malcolm cried out as his own cock was forced to continue fucking the body beneath him. He was trembling, and Everett forced his face down into Beth’s lifeless breasts, pinning him there as he fucked him without mercy. It wasn’t long before he broke.

“Shit -” Malcolm swore as his body betrayed him, cumming hard. He screamed as he came, his hips shaking, unable to stop as Everett continued to thrust into him. Everett came a moment later from Malcolm’s hole tightening around him, adding to the mess that was already dripping down Malcolm’s legs. Everett finally let him go, and Malcolm pulled out, and then flopped down on the bed next to Beth’s corpse. 

Malcolm lay there, and then he started yelling. There weren’t any words, just noise pouring out of him. Everett knew what he was going through - could still remember the moment he had lost his own humanity, when all of his children had as well. Even the ones who wanted to change had a moment of grief so strong that it could tear them in two. Malcolm was shattering.

Max and Jason were watching too, and it was Max who moved first. He crawled over, and Everett helped him cross onto the other bed. He climbed in next to Malcolm, spooning him from behind and hugged him tight enough that had he been human he would have bruised.

“Let me go!” Malcolm snarled.

“Not a chance,” Max said. Jason picked up Beth’s body, and brought her into the washroom, placing her gently in the tub, and covering her with the blanket from the other bed. He then climbed on with Max and Malcolm, laying in front of them. Malcolm lashed out, hitting him in the chest, and Jason lay there, letting him.

“I hate you! I hate this! I don’t want to be a monster!!” Malcolm cried. Everett got on, laying half on top of Malcolm, and half off the bed, holding him down with his weight.

“Are wolves monsters for eating sheep?” Everett asked. “Do we blame the cat for chasing the mouse, the bird for eating the worm?”

“That’s not the same,” Malcolm snapped, sniffling.

“It is the same. We are all animals. We need blood, so we take it,” Everett told him.

“I don’t want to kill people! I don’t want to hurt anyone!” he cried.

“Then why were you a hunter?” Jason asked.

Malcolm fell silent for a moment.

“Hunters kill vampires. You think you’re protecting humans, but Papa says that we don’t have to kill them to feed. We take just enough, and let them dream. You took too much. Next time you won’t,” Jason said.

“I - how? How do you stop without hurting them?” Malcolm asked.

“We’ll show you tomorrow,” Jason said. “You and Max. Right now we need to put her to bed, so she can sleep without dreams anymore,” he said. 

“When we kill, we bury them, to protect us, and any humans who would want to come after us,” Everett explained. “It’s unfortunate that she died, but as Jason said, think of this as an incentive to learn control.”

They were all silent, allowing Malcolm a moment to digest that information.

“Are we staying here again?” Max asked, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Because if we aren’t we should leave soon. Even though the nights are getting longer, dawn will come whether we want it to or not,” he said.

“True enough. Come on, let’s go put her to rest, and then get on the road,” Everett said. “Oh, and Malcolm - don’t forget - you lost the bet,” he said as he headed to the door to get the shovel from the car. Malcolm just glared. That was fine by him. After all, if he broke too fast it wouldn’t be fun.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett makes them stop for some clothing, and he and Malcolm have a heart to heart.

They buried Beth, and all of her things, and then checked out of the motel. Malcolm got to ride in the car, instead of in the trunk. Everett realized that they’d need to stop at some point, and get some clothes if they were going to go stop in a town. They drove for a few hours, Jason and Max in the back, cuddling, and Malcolm sitting in the passenger seat sulking while Everett drove. There was a big box store open twenty-four-seven coming up, and he decided to stop for clothes while they could.

“What are we stopping for?” Jason asked as Everett pulled into the parking lot. It was nearly empty, which was probably for the best.

“They need clothes if we’re going to blend in,” Everett said. “And a new pair of crutches for Max if they have them,” he added. Everett looked around the car, and decided to take a risk.

“Jason you’re with me. Our naked children can stay in the car,” Everett said. Everyone paused and looked at him like he had lost his mind. “Was there some part of that sentence you didn’t understand?” he asked. Jason shook his head, and got out of the car, following Everett as he walked towards the store.

_ Is that wise? Brother doesn’t seem to want to stay yet, _ Jason thought at him.

_ That’s precisely why I did it,  _ Everett thought back. Jason shrugged and followed him into the store.

The store was large, broken off into sections. Everett spotted a sign for the ‘Men’s’ department, and made a beeline for it. Jason spotted something that caught his eye, and wandered off. Everett perused the men’s clothing, hating everything. It was all so boring. He wanted to dress Malcolm up a bit, and make him uncomfortable. Jason was in the women's section looking at a cute pink top with a cat on it that said ‘I Feel Purr-ific’ on it. He picked it up, and wandered off to the pet section. 

Everett eyed the women's section. Clothes didn’t really have a gender - did they? He grinned to himself. He was sure Malcolm would think they did. Panties it was then. Something pink, and frilly. He found the lingerie, and underwear. He liked a few pieces, but nothing spoke to him, until he walked around one of the racks, and there it was - soft pink panties, in sheer lace with a little bow on it. He grabbed them, and then looked at all the t-shirts and jeans. He had to admit that men’s fashion was way less fun than women’s. He spotted a cute crop top with a bold floral print, and a pair of tight black jeans. Now all he needed was a pair of shoes.

He spotted Jason wandering about with a collar that had a small bell as he walked over to the shoe section. His son was so cute. Everett saw the shoes and went over to get some for Malcolm. He wondered what kind he should get. He wasn’t entirely certain what size Malcolm’s feet were, but he suspected they were close to Jason’s, since they were of similar height and build - though Jason was a bit taller and leaner than Malcolm. Maybe he should get flip-flops? It was fall though, heading into winter. The only open toed shoes were high heels, and he doubted their sizes would fit.

Everett knew Jason’s size, so he’d go with that and hope for the best. He could get him new shoes once they were safe, or no shoes. Nakedness was always a great option. He picked out a pair of boots, and then thought about maybe grabbing a coat too. It would look odd to have a man half dressed in the fall when it was getting cold. He went back to the clothing section, and found a nice, puffy winter coat. Vampires didn’t feel temperature very well unless they had just fed, so he wouldn’t need it, but it would help with blending in better. 

He met up with Jason, who had his arms full of cutesie clothing, and a pair of adjustable crutches from the pharmacy, and they headed to check out. Everett paid for the items, and then they headed back to the car with their bags. As they approached, Everett could see that Max was sitting with his legs outside the car, pouting, and looking about five seconds from crying. Jason noticed too. He shoved his bags at Everett and ran to Max.

“What happened? Jason asked. Everett knew. Malcolm was nowhere in sight. So predictable.

“M-Malcolm and I got into an argument, and he got angry and ran off. I’m really sorry!” Max cried, sniffling as tears sprang to his eyes. Everett walked over to him, and pet his hair while Jason snuggled up against him.

“Did he hurt you?” Everett asked. Max shook his head ‘no’. “Good. I’ll go find him and bring him back. Do you remember which way he went?” Max pointed towards a small copse of trees. Everett gave him one more pat on the head. “Good boy,” he told him. He handed Jason his bags, and then headed towards the trees, bringing Malcolm’s outfit with him.

The trees were across the parking lot, and he was somewhat surprised that Malcolm would risk being seen naked. Then again, maybe he was hoping he’d be shot down - not that bullets would kill a vampire. They did hurt like hell though. Everett walked, making sure not to draw too much attention. It was tiring at times to pretend to be human. You had to remember to ‘breathe’, and fidget, and all sorts of little things that he no longer did naturally. At least habit allowed him to not think about it as much. Jason didn’t seem to care about making humans comfortable, and Max and Malcolm were too fresh to have lost all those habits yet.

Everett reached the trees, and there was Malcolm, standing in a small clearing, his feet and legs covered in dirt, naked as the day he was born, staring up at the moon like it held all the answers. Everett moved without sound, sneaking up behind Malcolm. He leaned in close so he could whisper in his ear.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Everett said. Malcolm flinched, but didn’t move. He was shaking, and Everett knew it wasn’t from the cold autumn air. He fell forward onto his knees, and let out a guttural yell, scaring away all the birds and squirrels. Everett draped himself over him, resting his head on top of Malcolm’s head. “Were you hoping to run away?” he asked.

“Run away? RUN AWAY?! Where would I run to? You’ve already killed me! You’ve taken everything from me! My family, my job, friends - even my life! All I have left is -” Malcolm cut himself off. Everett knew what he was going to say. ‘All I have left is you’. It was true. Everett had ensured that.

“You weren’t very nice to Max,” Everett said.

“How can he be so happy? How does being a monster make him smile?! He fell in love with a vampire! He chose this!” Malcolm snapped. Everett let out a laugh at that.

“Chose? No, that boy ran out of choices long ago. Any choice he’s made was an illusion,” Everett said.

“What do you mean?” Malcolm asked. “He said he chose to die, that he wasn’t angry about being a vampire, or being with Jason,” he said.

“Yes, because we trained him to believe that’s true. Poor baby was snatched away from his university, from his friends and family. He was tortured, and punished, until he broke. Does he love Jason? Without a doubt. Did he have a choice in that? Not at all. It was fall in love or lose his mind to despair. He chose to survive,” Everett said. “You have much more agency than he ever did. Which does beg the question - why haven’t you ended your life? You say you don’t want this, that I ruined everything, that you’re a monster - yet you were a hunter first. You know how to kill a vampire, I’m sure. Why haven’t you ended things?” he asked.

Malcolm was silent. Everett could feel him trembling beneath him, could feel the anger, despair, and disgust all roiling inside Malcolm’s mind, trying to overflow. Everett waited. Malcolm needed to figure out the answer for himself.

“I -” Malcolm started, and stopped. 

Everett waited some more. Several minutes passed before Malcolm spoke again.

“Why did you make me?” Malcolm asked.

“Do you want the honest answer?” Everett asked, running his hands over Malcolm’s back.

“Yes,” he said.

“Two reasons. I was lonely, and I thought it would be fun,” Everett told him.

“Fun,” Malcolm echoed his words. “In what way is this fun?” he asked.

“Watching you struggle with self loathing, with grief, with anger - all of it is fun to me. Minds are the ultimate toy, and you have provided endless entertainment. It’s because you struggle, and fight that you remain so interesting,” Everett told him. Malcolm shivered.

“That’s so fucked up,” Malcolm said.

“When you’ve been alive as long as I have, there’s very little that is surprising anymore. Even you are predictable to a degree, but you being alive still - that is interesting,” Everett said. “And I don’t feel so lonely any more. Jason is growing up, and he has a mate now. He doesn’t need his Papa. You need me though, whether you want to admit that or not. I used to have so many children - but they fell to hunters. I miss them all...but now I can start anew, with you, and Jason, and Max. A family. This time I won’t allow anyone to be taken from me,” Everett said, kissing the top of Malcolm’s head. Malcolm fell silent. It was another few minutes before he spoke again.

“I don’t know why I haven’t ended things. Maybe curiosity, maybe...maybe -” Malcolm said. There was something he wanted to say but he seemed afraid to put words to it. Everett held him while he waited for him to find the words.

Malcolm sighed - such a human gesture.

“I didn’t love my father,” Malcolm said at last. “I never fit in - was too soft they said. When I was little I once asked ‘Why can’t we just ask vampires to stop killing people? They aren’t that different from us are they?’. My father beat me so bad I couldn’t get out of bed for a week. My mother had to sneak in a doctor to make sure I wouldn’t die. You know - you’re the first person who’s ever promised to protect me. You, a vampire, promised to keep me safe, and make me feel good. Not even my own mother ever promised me that. And I mean the idea is absurd...and there’s a terrible part in me that wants it. I want to know what it’s like to be loved, and cherished, and protected. You’ve done so much fucked up shit to me, and yet, my brain is clinging to this hope of having something I’ve always wanted - a family that loves me. It’s stupid, and I hate that I feel this way, and I don’t know if I can even stop at this point, or if I would even try to if I could,” Malcolm confessed. “And it makes me angry, and scared, because I should know better, yet here I am. I’m not angry that Max is happy - I’m jealous,” he admitted.

They were both silent for a long time, letting Malcolm’s words sink in. Everett wanted him to fully feel the weight of them. He got up, and walked around Malcolm, and knelt down in front of him, and took his hands into his own.

“I can’t promise sunshine and roses,” Everett said. “Or some sitcom version of a happy family,” he told him. Malcolm let out an amused snort of laughter.

“Really? You don’t say,” Malcolm said, laying on the sarcasm. Everett smiled and shrugged.

“I can promise you that I will always want you, that I will always do everything in my considerable power to protect you, and that I will always do what I think is interesting, and fun. That might mean that you suffer sometimes, but it also means immense pleasure too. Now, I brought you some clothes. I’m going back to the car. You decide what you want to do,” Everett told him. He had no doubt what Malcolm’s answer would be, but he needed him to ‘make the decision’.

“You aren’t going to force me to come with you?” Malcolm asked.

“Not this time. You need to make this choice, otherwise you’ll never be able to move forward,” Everett told him. He handed Malcolm the bag of clothes, and got up, and walked back to the car.

“Is he not coming back?” Max asked when he saw him alone.

“He is. He just needs a moment to realize he is,” Everett said.

They waited for five, ten, and then twenty minutes. Max kept darting his eyes between Everett and the trees where Malcolm had disappeared, and he could almost hear the worried ‘He is coming, right?’ that was left unsaid. Everett made himself stay put. He refused to go after him. Another minute passed, and then there was Malcolm, tromping out from the trees, tugging on the cute crop top, trying in vain to make it longer. He marched over to them, and stopped in front of Everett, his arms crossed across his chest, and his shoulders slowly trying to make their way up to his ears. He scowled, but there was a softness to it, and Everett knew it was more for show.

“You couldn’t have gotten me proper clothes?” Malcolm grumbled. It was half hearted at best.

“You don’t like it? I think it suits you,” Everett said, reaching out a hand to touch his exposed stomach. Malcolm shivered when fingers skated across his skin.

“And the underwear?” Malcolm asked through clenched teeth. “Was that necessary?”

Everett grabbed the waist of Malcolm’s tight jeans, and pulled him closer, looking down the gap he had made. Sure enough he was wearing the lacy panties. Everett let go, and patted Malcolm’s soft bulge that was barely being contained in the underwear. He leaned in close to give the illusion of privacy.

“I can’t wait to take them off later,” Everett said softly, winking. 

Malcolm rolled his eyes, and then spotted Max who was in a pair of fuzzy floral leggings, the cat t-shirt, and the collar, with a pair of flats. Malcolm frowned, and walked over to him, looking off to the side.

“Sorry,” Malcolm said. “For being rude earlier, and running off.”

Max blinked up at him with wide eyes, and then beamed at him.

“It’s okay! Everyone wants to run away sometimes. What’s important is that you came back!” Max said. Jason pet Max’s hair, and kissed him on the temple.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Malcolm said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Are we all ready to go?” Everett asked. There were nods all around. “Then let’s move. It’s going to be a few days before we get where we’re going,” he told them.

They all piled back into the car, and Everett turned on the radio. Jason and Max were chatting in the back seat, or rather, Max was talking about what they could do to keep hunters away, and Jason was staring at him and nodding in a besotted sort of way. Malcolm was silent, but about an hour in, he reached out his hand on the seat, stretching his pinky finger so it brushed against Everett’s hand on the gear shift. He was glad they were in an automatic car, because it allowed him to grab Everett’s hand, and hold it. Malcolm was still staring out the window, but every so often his eyes would shift to their hands, and a small smile would tug at his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later after the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you darlings who have stuck with me through another story!! I have more stories I am planning to write in the (hopefully) near future, but this is it for these boys for now!
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy the ending! thank you for the lovely comments and support!!!

Everett had bought the apartment building on a whim. He had the funds - being alive as long as he had been would do that. They had all claimed the top floor, and rented out the other floors to students. It made it easy to feed off of their tenants, not to mention that they were located in a student housing area. Max had come up with the clever idea of throwing parties with drugged food and drinks so they could get people in and out with little to no suspicion. Everett couldn't remember the last time he had been able to be lazy.

He and Malcolm had just finished one of those parties, and Malcolm was clinging to him, kissing Everett’s neck, and pulling at his clothes. Everett had his keys out, and had to put Malcolm into a headlock just so he could unlock the door, and get them inside. He turned the key, shoved open the door, and tossed Malcolm in.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Malcolm demanded as his head hit the floor.

“You do realize how much trouble you’ve been all night, don’t you?” Everett asked, closing the door behind him as he entered their apartment. He loomed over Malcolm, and glared at him. First he had practically needed to drag Malcolm out to feed, and then he had been a grouch, and rude to everyone, and once he was all fed and horny he expected things to just go his way? Absolutely not.

“I wasn’t that ba-” Malcolm tried, only to be stopped by Everett’s foot rubbing against his erection. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. “Please don’t stop,” he begged.

Everett pressed against him, slow and teasing.

“You don’t deserve to cum,” Everett said, voice cold. He crossed his arms and removed his foot, turning away from him to head into the living room. Truth be told, he was horny too, but he wasn’t going to let Malcolm get away with being a brat all night.

“Papa -” Malcolm whined like a petulant child. 

Everett stopped halfway to their living area, and turned to look at him.

“How badly do you want to cum?” Everett asked. He saw Malcolm’s hands start to wander towards his clothed cock, and he barked out a short , “ _ You are not allowed to touch yourself! _ ”. The order rang through the apartment, and Malcolm’s hands froze before moving back to his sides. He writhed against the floor, whimpering as his body refused to cooperate with him.

“Tell me, how bad do you want it?” Everett asked again.

“Very,” Malcolm cried. “I would give anything right now!” he wailed, wet eyes turning up to plead with Everett.

“Alright,” Everett said.

“Alright?” Malcolm asked, confused.

“Tell me what you would give me, in exchange for being allowed to cum,” Everett told him. “And make it something worth my time,” he snapped.

“Fuck - I-I don’t know? Uh, shit, you don’t need money, and I don’t have any even if you did….uhhhh,” Malcolm stammered.

“Clock’s ticking, and my patience is wearing thin,” Everett said.

“Dammit! What do you want? For me to beg? I’m already begging!” Malcolm cried.

“Come now, surely you have something you can offer,” Everett said. He leaned down, and straddled Malcolm’s waist, rubbing their erections together through their clothes. Malcolm hissed, his hips bucking up, seeking pleasure and release. “I’d accept a finger -” Everett suggested, trailing his own finger over Malcolm’s trembling ones.

“A finger?!” Malcolm yelped. Everett didn’t let up on the slow tease as he grinded against him, rotating his hips in a slow, sensual circle.

“A toe then?” Everett said. Malcolm was twitching against him, and Everett knew that another minute or so would have Malcolm cumming in his pants. He slowed down, looking to pull away, forcing Malcolm to make a decision or risk not being satisfied at all.

“Fuck! Wait! Take whatever the hell you want! A finger, a toe - hell chop my balls off for all I care, just don’t fucking stop!” Malcolm cried.

Everett smiled, a vicious grin at his son’s offer. He knew he didn’t mean those words, but that was what made it so delicious.

“I accept,” Everett said, rutting against Malcolm’s cock.

“Wait - what?” Malcolm squeaked. “Accepted what? What are you cutting off?” he demanded.

“Just like you offered - your balls. You don’t need them after all. Our bodies are dead, so hormone changes won’t affect you, so there’s nothing to worry about,” Everett told him.

“No, no, no! Can we exchange for a finger?!” Malcolm asked, his voice quivering with fear.

“Not at all. You offered, I accepted. Now, let me make you feel good,” Everett cooed. He leaned down and sealed Malcolm’s mouth with a kiss, preventing any more protests. He pinned him in place, and rutted against him. It didn’t take long, and soon Malcolm was lost in pleasure again, small little cries of pleasure falling from his lips.

“There’s my good boy. If you were always this good, I wouldn’t need to be so mean to you. Now cum for me,” Everett purred. Malcolm’s body became taut, and his breathing was fast as he tried to hold off. “None of that,” he chastised him. He reached between them, and undid Malcolm’s jeans, and then his own, pulling down their underwear just enough for their cocks to slide against each other. “Hurry up and cum, so I can play too,” Everett whispered to him. Malcolm shuddered, his whole body shivering with fear, and pleasure mixing together.

“Ah! Papa!” Malcolm screamed for him, his back arching as he pressed his feet into the ground, lifting his hips for more pressure. Everett grabbed their cocks, and fucked against him, rolling his hips in a slow slide. “So close -” Malcolm gasped. Everett bit down on his shoulder, and Malcolm came, wailing loud enough that the whole apartment building probably heard. Everett pet him as he came down from the high, and watched with gleeful anticipation for the moment he remembered what he had bargained away.

Malcolm lay on the floor, basking in the afterglow, Everett’s hands tracing over every point of skin he could touch. Then Everett cupped his balls through his underwear, and Malcolm froze, before trying to scramble back. Everett tightened his hold, making Malcolm cry out in pain.

“I do believe I get to cut these off,” Everett said, smiling.

“Wait - can’t we talk about this?” Malcolm tried.

“No,” Everett said. He grabbed Malcolm by the throat, and dragged him into the kitchen, and slammed him on top of their island. “ _ Hold still,” _ he ordered. Malcolm’s body stopped fighting against him, but that didn’t stop him from begging. Everett stripped him as he started to plead with him.

“Please -” Malcolm started.

“Shhh. It’s alright darling. You’ll be so beautiful,” Everett cooed. He went to their knife block, and grabbed a small, sharp knife that would be easy to maneuver. He lay the flat part of the blade against Malcolm’s face, letting him see it, to really take it all in.

“Papa -” Malcolm tried again.

“Do I need to gag you, precious?” Everett asked. Malcolm whimpered but shut his mouth. Everett smiled at him for behaving and continued to run the cold metal over his skin. Malcolm let out small, panicked whines the entire time. Even still, Everett was amused to see that he was getting hard again. 

“Does this excite you?” Everett asked. He could see Malcolm’s desire to say no, but he had long since trained him out of lying to him.

“Yes,” Malcolm whispered at last. Everett let the cold metal trail over Malcolm’s erect cock, down the shaft, and to his balls. Malcolm’s entire body shuddered. Everett smiled, and kept going, down his legs, over his thighs, and to his shins, tracing the areas where muscle created lines on the body, dreaming of what it would be like to slice him open - something for another day perhaps. He left off at the toes, and pulled the knife back, twirling it in his deft fingers. 

“I love how obedient you’re being,” Everett told him. He rubbed his own cock, which was still hard from earlier. Seeing Malcolm all splayed out, and vulnerable was doing a lot for him. “If you behave, I’ll let you have another orgasm, though I’m afraid after this ejaculating won’t be something you’ll be able to enjoy again,” he said. Malcolm let out another pitiful whine, but otherwise held still. Everett pressed a small kiss to Malcolm’s lips, and trailed them all down his body, following the same path the knife had taken.

“Papa,” Malcolm whimpered his name. Everett wished he could hear him like that every day. Maybe he needed to cut off parts of him more often.

“You’re doing so well,” Everett told him. Malcolm started to cry, and Everett licked up his tears, tasting the blood of them, and savouring each one. 

“Ready?” Everett asked.

Malcolm shook his head. Everett laughed, and walked around so he could get a good hold of him. Despite his trembling, and whimpering, Malcolm was still achingly hard, his cock twitching and leaking. Everett licked a stripe up the length of it, making Malcolm cry out. He sucked the head into his mouth, savouring the precum, and then took Malcolm’s balls in hand. He lowered his head onto his cock, and brandished the knife. Malcolm was make terrified noises, like a wounded animal, and Everett pulled off his cock, as he sliced through the skin, cutting it away in one fell swoop. Malcolm screamed, his body bleeding for a bit before starting to heal. It was a serious enough wound that he would probably feel it for a while, even once it healed.

“Oh fuck!” Malcolm cried. Everett held up his testicles, and licked the blood off of them. Malcolm watched him with a look of horrified fascination. Once he was done, he tossed them into their empty sink, where it made a loud thud as it landed. Malcolm was still crying, and whimpering.

“Do you want to touch?” Everett asked, “It healed so nicely,” he said. “The cut was very clean.” He removed the order he had given for Malcolm not to move, and with that it was like he had become a puppet whose strings had been cut. He flailed, and then curled in on himself, his hands going between his legs. He touched the smooth bit of flesh where his body had healed over - his testicles gone forever.

“Oh shit -” Malcolm said, exhaling the words.

Everett scooped him up, and showered him with kisses.

“You did so well. You were absolutely perfect,” Everett told him. Malcolm’s tear filled eyes looked up at him, and there was a small look of confused awe on his face. Everett brought him into their bedroom, and laid him down, stretching him out. He pulled Malcolm’s legs apart, and was surprised that his erection was still trying to hang on. Everett knelt between his legs, and lifted his hips up so he could lick the new scar. Malcolm cried out, part distress and part pleasure.

“How does it feel?” Everett asked, so curious. He had never had a body part removed before.

“I’m not sure. It still hurts a bit, and I feel...airy?” Malcolm said.

“Interesting,” Everett said. “Since you were so good, what would you like me to do to pleasure you?” he asked. “You can choose, no trades for a body part this time,” he said. Malcolm bit his lip and looked away. He shrugged, but Everett knew there was something he wanted.

“What did we say about telling the truth?” Everett asked, the threat clear. Malcolm pouted, and then sighed, giving in.

“Can we - fuck, this isn’t even that embarrassing! Can we drink from each other?” Malcolm asked. “I know you never really let me drink from you much, but I dunno - I thought it would feel good?”

“How very intimate,” Everett said, surprised by the request. “Though you do know that doing that has...special meaning to vampires don’t you?” he asked.

“Does it? Is that why we never feed off of each other?” Malcolm asked.

“It’s a sign of commitment, not unlike being married,” Everett explained.

“Oh,” Malcolm said.

“I mean I don’t know if Jason and Max would ever call you Dad,” Everett mused. Malcolm blinked at him, and then smiled. Everett had no qualms about them feeding off each other.

“I don’t think I’d want them to,” Malcolm said.

“Is this your way of saying you want to marry me?” Everett asked. “Maybe make a few more kids for this family,” he said.

“I mean...I do love you,” Malcolm said quietly. “Is it bad to want more?” he asked. Everett paused and looked at him.

“I’m difficult,” Everett said. He wanted to make sure Malcolm was sure. After all, vampires were eternal creatures.

“I know,” Malcolm told him, smiling.

“And mean, to the point of cruelty,” Everett added.

“I know that too,” Malcolm said, gesturing to where his balls used to be.

“I also -” Everett went on.

“Are you finished. I know already. The last year has been...the happiest year of my life, even though it was hard,” Malcolm confessed. “If you hadn't turned me, I would have died hunting vampires, never feeling loved, or wanted,” he said. “Besides, we’re practically married already! I live with you, and you make me eat, and we argue about stupid shit. If that’s not marriage, then I don’t know what is,” he argued. “I mean, shit, you literally just castrated me, and I’m still asking, aren’t I?”

Everett had to look away for a moment. Malcolm was so earnest in his feelings. It was too precious. He wondered if he should mention that sharing blood would give him even more control over Malcolm? He decided to keep that bit to himself. He had to admit though, it was nice being wanted, even if Malcolm was so deep down the rabbit hole that he probably didn’t realize that Everett was the last thing he should ever want. Everett wanted him though, and what difference was it going to make in the long run?

“So, shall we exchange blood?” Everett asked. Malcolm beamed at him, and pulled Everett closer to him so they could touch. Everett offered Malcolm his wrist, and waited for him to bite, his body thrilling at the feeling of having his blood drawn. He rarely let people bite him, so sometimes he forgot how wonderful it felt. He dipped down, and sank his teeth into Malcolm’s neck, and they both started to feed.

Malcolm writhed against him, moaning as he drank from Everett’s wrist. Everett could feel the power shifting between them as the blood flowed between their bodies. Malcolm started to rock against his hip, thrusting his hard cock against Everett’s leg. The more they fed, the higher they got, and Everett could feel the pleasure that ran between them. It was a feeling that Everett had never experienced before, like having sex, but it was in their blood. He drank, and felt himself nearing completion. 

Malcolm clung to him, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, whimpering as they undulated together. It was becoming hard to tell where one stopped and the other began, and for a brief moment they both lost themselves in the overwhelming bliss. Everett felt himself cumming, but was so drawn into Malcolm that he barely registered it. Malcolm’s cock was twitching nonstop, and he was sucking greedily at Everett’s wrist, and he was sure he was having an orgasm too.

At some point they both let go, and Everett came into himself slowly, stretching like a cat after a long nap. He pushed off his clothes, and snuggled in next to Malcolm who was still a bit glazed over. He kissed Malcolm’s neck, licking the wound until it closed. He blinked a moment later, and Everett knew he was present again.

“What do I call you now?” Malcolm asked when he finally settled back in.

“Whatever you want,” Everett said. “Maybe Papa with Jason and Max, and then Everett in private,” he suggested.

“Everett,” Malcolm said, testing it out. “Do we tell Jason and Max?” he asked.

“Of course,” Everett said. “Besides, Jason and I are too close for him not to notice,” he added, laughing. Malcolm lay his head on Everett’s chest, and wrapped his arms around him.

“We should have a party, just the four of us - to celebrate,” Malcolm said.

“And show off your modifications,” Everett added.

“Maybe we can wait on that?” Malcolm suggested. He looked embarrassed, and that just made Everett want to do it more.

“No way. I wanna show you off,” Everett said, kissing him. Malcolm batted at him, but it was half hearted at best.

“Fine, fine, you always know best after all,” Malcolm said. “Do you think they’re still up? We could go right now. The night is still young,” he said. Everett had to smile at that. Malcolm was quite excitable, despite the gruff portrait he liked painting of himself.

“Let’s go then,” Everett said.

“Maybe clothes first? We are very naked,” Malcolm argued.

“So what? Come on!” Everett said, pulling him by the hand. He rolled out of bed, taking Malcolm with him. He grabbed their house coats, and threw Malcolm’s to him. They slipped them on, and Everett, scooped Malcolm up again in his arms. “Let’s go, husband.”

Everett carried him out into the hall, and closed their apartment door. He walked down the hall, and knocked on the door to the other apartment. There was some swearing by Max as Jason opened the door, stark naked, with Max coming out in his chair, a t-shirt tossed on top of his lap.

Jason sniffed the air, and blinked.

“Congratulations,” he said, opening the door to let them in.

“How? We haven’t said anything!” Malcolm said.

“What happened?” Max asked, excited.

“They bound themselves. It’s basically vampire marriage,” Jason explained.

“I wanted to tell you guys,” Malcolm grumbled, pouting. He batted at Jason.

“That’s amazing!! We need to celebrate!” Max said. Jason pulled away from Malcolm’s fists, and ran back to their room, and came out with several packets of blood.

“For toasting,” Jason said, handing them out. Everett smiled. Jason really was too cute.

Everett opened his packet of blood, and held it up.

“To family, to love, and to the future,” Everett said. He looked around at his smiling family, and he felt, for the first time in many centuries, at peace. He didn’t know how long it would last, or if they’d run into more hunters, but for the moment he allowed himself to bask in the small world he had created for himself. He didn’t know if they’d have a happily ever after, but he knew that no matter what, he would never give it up without a fight.


End file.
